Maybe, baby
by gillyandersons
Summary: After visiting Emma and Neal's newborn daughter in the hospital, both Regina and Robin come to the realisation that maybe they might want a baby too. Outlaw Queen & Swan Fire. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a dumb thing I wrote, my first Outlaw Queen fic. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think:) **

Regina sat in the chair silently, watching as her son held his little sister for the first time. The tiny girl was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in a powder pink hospital blanket, one of her hands sticking up slightly.

A warm wave washed over Regina as she watched Neal place Ella into Henry's arms. Henry looked down at the newborn with such love and pride in his eyes that it made her heart swell.

"Watch her head" both Regina and Emma said at the same time, causing everybody in the room to chuckle slightly. Emma looked over from her hospital bed and smiled genuinely at Regina.

"She is truly beautiful, my friend" Robin spoke, clapping Neal on the back.

Neal grinned proudly. She really was a beautiful baby.

"Mom, you wanna hold her?" Henry asked, looking over at Regina.

Regina's eyes widened and her heart started to pound. Never in a million years did she expect to be in this situation. It was scary, if she was honest.

"Oh no, I'm uh, I'm okay" Regina swallowed hard, chuckling nervously.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. "She's really cute!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time" Regina brushed her son off. "And besides, I'm sure your Mom and Dad want some more cuddles"

Robin looked at Regina, wondering why she was acting so weirdly. She had loved holding baby Luke when he was born. Although, it did take quite a bit of coaching and persuading from Snow and Charming. Then again, it must be weird for her to hear her son asking her to hold his sister and yet she's not the childs mother.

"Oh go on Mom, please!" Henry pleaded with Regina, giving her his best puppy dog eyes knowing that even now, as the boy is nearing 15 that she can never say no.

Regina looked over at Emma nervously, unsure of how the new mother would feel. Sure, they got along well now and were actually quite close, but still. Ella was only a few hours old and Regina wasn't what Emma probably classed as 'close family'.

Emma simply nodded and smiled encouragingly at Regina, having picked up herself on Regina's worries.

"Are-are you sure?" Regina asked nervously.

"Of course, Regina" Neal smiled and Emma chuckled.

"You're family, remember" Emma grinned sweetly from her bed as Neal helped Henry put Ella in Regina's arms. "And besides, Ella's been desperate to meet her Auntie Regina"

Regina's heart began to beat a mile a minute the second she felt Ella's weight in her arms. Ella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Regina with giant warm chocolate eyes. A grin crept onto Regina's lips as she looked down at the baby. She looked so much like Henry did when he was born. Regina sniffled slightly at the memory, trying her best not to cry.

"She's the image of Henry" Regina smiled proudly, looking up at Emma and Neal, who was now sitting on Emma's bed with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head rested on his shoulder.

"She is?" Emma asked excitedly, her face a mixture of excited and heartbroken. She'd never known Henry as a baby, and although Regina had given her copies of photos and home videos, it was still hard.

Still, as much as it broke her heart, she didn't regret giving Henry up. Not when she knew that she wouldn't be here, where she was today, if she didn't. None of the people in the room would be.

"Yeah" Regina smiled, her deep, dark eyes still transfixed on Ella's adorable chubby face. "She's got his chubby cheeks" Regina gently ran her finger over the chubby, rosy area. "And his little button nose" she tapped the baby's nose gently, "and his big brown eyes".

As Regina spoke, the memories of Henry flooding her mind, a tear ran down her cheek. It felt so odd to be holding Ella, but it was a good kind of odd. For some reason, it felt right. Not holding Ella necessarily, but holding a baby in general. Regina's face had lit up and she had changed into a completely different person, and the whole room picked up on it. She bounced Ella in her arms as she spoke to the baby, a genuine smile of pure happiness on her face as she did.

Neal and Emma looked over at Robin with a knowing grin, as Henry scooted over closer to his mother and baby sister.

Robin didn't miss the new parents' knowing look. He knew exactly what they meant. He tried to hide his own grin as he watched Regina interact with the baby. She looked so incredibly stunning holding a baby that it made his heart ache.

He already knew that Regina was an incredible mother. Both Henry and Roland adored her, and Luke was obsessed with her too. Having a child with her had never really crossed his mind before, but now it was all he could think about.

He couldn't help but think about how adorable she'd be pregnant. She would be a handful and most probably scare the crap out of him for the nine months she was pregnant, but she'd still be adorable. The idea of a baby that was a mix of them together seemed like heaven to Robin. Roland was older now too. It just seemed perfect.

A pang of heartbreak washed over Regina as she handed Ella back to Neal. Missing the feeling of holding her, Regina wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders and pulled her close to her. Usually Henry, now a teenager, would squirm and pull away from his mothers' embraces, but he sensed that Regina needed it so he wrapped his own arms around her and snuggled closer to her.

Neal raised his eyebrows as he looked at Robin, asking if the man wanted to hold Ella. Robin nodded cautiously as Neal placed the baby in his arms.

Regina bit hard on her lip at the sight. One of the things that had first attracted her to Robin had been the way he was with Roland. That was one of the things she loved and admired the most about him, he was an incredible father. He had taken to Henry instantly and loved him as his own son.

She felt an ache in her womb as she watched Robin sing to Ella, the newborn grabbing one of his fingers with her whole fist. Henry was all grown up now, and Roland was growing up too, both of them far too fast for her liking. She missed having a baby and having a child need her mothering.

She already had two children, but she had never been pregnant - something which she had always wanted her whole life. After she lost Daniel, she never really wished to be pregnant, but once she had met Robin, it didn't scare her. She had never really thought about having children with him before, they'd never really discussed it. But now her heart and her womb ached. She wanted one. She wanted a baby with Robin.

She could still smell that delicious, 'new baby smell' and that was enough to set her decision in stone.

She was ready to have a baby.

Later that night, Henry was still up in his bedroom playing video games, and Regina and Robin were lying in bed.

Robin's arms were wrapped around the curve of her waist, his nose nuzzled in the back of her neck, breathing in the beautiful scene of Regina. The addictive and soothing smell of home.

"Emma looked well" Regina said with a smile.

"I know" Robin agreed. "Considering she had just given birth a few hours prior"

"She was gorgeous, wasn't she?" Regina asked with a dreamy sigh.

"Who? Emma? I guess" Robin replied confused, wondering if this was a trap.

"No not Emma!" Regina chuckled. "Ella"

"Ooohhh" Robin chuckled too, his breath washing over Regina's neck and sending shivers down her spine. "Yeah, she was"

"Have you-have you ever thought about children?" Regina asked shyly.

Robin grinned, hoping this was going the way he wanted it to.

"You mean like Roland and Henry?" He asked, hoping Regina would clarify.

"Yeah... And I mean like babies" she shrugged, chewing her lip nervously. "We're really good together when we babysit Luke and Roland and Henry turned out pretty amazing so..." Regina trailed off, swallowing hard.

"So, what?" Robin asked, teasing her slightly by playing dumb.

"Sooooo, I was just saying we make a good team"

"Regina Mills, are you asking me to have a baby with you?" Robin asked with a grin, finally putting Regina out of her misery.

"...maybe" Regina said quietly.

"Do you want one?"

Regina stayed silent in Robin's arms. Robin smirked and sat up, leaning on one arm.

"Gina?" He asked, pressing her.

"Maybe" she said weakly.

Robin just beamed as he looked down at her, willing himself not to explode with happiness. She wanted a baby too. This was it. They were going to have a baby.

"Well then, your majesty" Robin whispered in her ear. "I think we'd better get to work"


	2. Chapter 2

_**OH MY GOD THE OQ FANDOM IS THE BEST EVER! This was only a dumb little thing I wrote but you're all so sweet you've convinced me to turn it into a multichap. Thank you so much for your kind words, I didn't expect anybody to read. I hope I don't disappoint. Please let me know what you think!:)**_

Robin and Regina sat on the cool tile bathroom floor, their backs resting against the side of the tub. Robin's arm was wrapped lovingly around Regina's shoulder as she leaned against his side, her knees pulled in tightly to her chest and her head resting against the curve of his shoulder.

"How much longer?" Regina asked with a sigh.

The two minutes they always had to wait when they took a test always felt like hours. Both Robin and Regina had gone through a lot in their lives, but nothing compared to the torture of waiting to find out if they were pregnant or not.

"About half a minute" Robin replied as he glanced down at his watch - something he still found very odd.

"Hhmmm, okay" Regina replied quietly, biting the inside of her lip nervously.

They had been trying to get pregnant for months and nothing took. Each time the test came back negative a part of their hearts died.

"Its your turn to look" Regina handed the little white stick to Robin, not having the heart to look at it herself and stare down at another negative.

Robin took the stick, taking a deep breath to brace himself and to give him the little extra push he needed. He didn't know how he would take it if it was another negative, and he certainly knew that Regina wouldn't take it well.

His heart sunk as his eyes flicked to the little screen. His whole body must have tensed as he stared down at the stick.

Regina stood up, choking back a strangled sob. She didn't need to look at the pregnancy test to know it was negative. She just needed to look at reality, and Robin's heartbroken face backed it up.

They weren't pregnant.

Trying to stifle her sobs, Regina padded back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed. She pulled she sheets around her and wept silently.

With one last look at the little minus sign, Robin threw the test into the trash. He could hear Regina's muffled sobs coming from the bedroom and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hold her. If he could take all of her pain away, he would. In a heart beat. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do.

He knew Roland would be up soon and demanding his breakfast, but Regina took priority right now.

"I'm so sorry, babe" Robin said sweetly, climbing into bed next to Regina and pulling her into his arms. Her tears soaked through his thin t-shirt and her body shook with pain filled sobs. "Ssshhhhh" Robin soothed, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tightly in a loving and warm embrace. "Sssshhh, its okay. We'll have a baby one day, I promise"

The bedroom door flew open and both Roland and Henry stopped dead in their tracks, their happy, beaming faces falling. Henry was old enough to know what was going on, and Roland only saw that his mother was crying.

Henry put his arm on Roland's shoulder, stopping the young boy from bounding towards their mother. Henry swallowed hard as he shared a look with his step-father and Robin shook his head, trying to hold back his own tears.

The teenager could tell Robin was about to fall apart too and was trying to hold himself together with every fibre of his being. He was clearly trying to be strong for Regina, and Roland and himself too.

"Momma?" Roland asked, his bottom lip trembling.

Regina sniffled and looked up, now realising the boys were in the room. She swiped away her tear streaked cheeks and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Roland" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"But you're crying" the young boy pouted, his own large chocolate eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I know" Regina sniffled. "I'm just sad, that's all. But you know what would make me feel better?" She asked, her eyebrows rising as she looked at Roland.

"Chocolate and ice cream?" The boy asked, causing the whole room to chuckle.

"Yes" Regina nodded and grinned. "But even better than that, a cuddle off my boys!" She added as she patted the bed.

Henry let go of Roland and the kid lept onto the bed and into Regina's arms, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck in a vice like grip.

"All of my boys" Regina quirked her brow as she looked at Henry.

(-)

"No Regina this morning?" Neal asked, opening the front door to Robin.

"No" Robin shook his head as he stepped into Emma and Neal's house, Roland and Henry running off ahead of him. "She's uh, not feeling too good" he added, scratching at the back of his head as he followed Neal to the living room.

"Ooohhh" Neal grinned. "Got morning sickness, has she?"

Neal and Robin had bonded quite well and we're close friends. Neal knew all about Regina and Robin's situation and his heart really went out for the couple. Especially when both of his kids hadn't exactly been planned. A beautiful surprise, but an unplanned beautiful surprise.

"Not exactly" Robin sighed deflated, flopping onto the sofa.

Neal's heart dropped and a pang of guilt passed through him.

"I'm sorry, buddy" he clapped the outlaw on the back. "How's Regina taking it?"

"Bad" Robin exhaled deeply. "She totally broke down this morning. She perked up a bit when the boys came and gave her a cuddle, but she didn't come down for breakfast. She's still in bed"

"Who's still in bed?" Emma asked, walking in the living room after putting Ella down for her nap.

"Regina" Neal said sadly and Emma immediately knew what was up.

"Oh, Robin. I'm really sorry" she said sweetly, reaching across Neal and grabbing Robin's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Thanks" Robin shrugged.

"Maybe you guys should go see somebody" Emma suggested.

"What? Like a fertility doctor?" Robin asked.

Henry had suggested that a couple of weeks ago, and, Henry then had to go on and explain to Robin what that was. They didn't have those in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yeah, I mean if there's anything wrong, they can help"

"How do you suggest I get Regina to actually do that?" Robin asked, knowing how stubborn she was. She had changed a lot since they had gotten together, but she was still stubborn as hell and asking for help was not something she did often.

"Good point" Neal nodded.

"She's a mother. Believe me, she will do ANYTHING for her kids" Emma said knowingly. "She's not going to like it, but she will do it if it means you can have a baby. When has Regina not done everything in her power for her children? If she's willing to put her life on her line for Henry and Roland, I'm pretty sure she'll swallow her pride and her stubbornness and go to see a specialist"

"You think?" Robin asked hopefully.

"All you can do is ask" Emma smiled slightly, before holding her arms out as Roland came flying into the room and throwing himself onto her.

(-)

She felt so useless. She was a woman and yet she couldn't even do the one thing women had evolved to do: have children.

Maybe it was karma for everything she had done in the past. She had taken so many innocent lives that she herself could not bring one into the world.

She pulled she covers tighter around her as she continued to sob into them.

Was she really that stupid for thinking she could ever have a happy ending?

Her palm rested on her flat stomach and her nails dug into her milky flesh slightly.

Evil Queens didn't live happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are seriously the best! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Some fluff for you, after the last chapter was so mean and angsty. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think:D**_

Emma and Neal had offered to take Roland for the day so Robin could spend some time with Regina.

As Robin walked the streets of Storybrooke back to the mayoral mansion, he hoped and prayed to any and every deity the rest of this world believed in that Regina would be feeling slightly better. That she would at least be up and out of bed.

She wasn't.

"Gina, sweetie" Robin asked softly as he entered their bedroom. "Are you asleep?"

Regina was lying in the bed, breathing heavily with the duvet pulled up tight around her. Even from Robin's spot by the door, he could see the tear tracks stained down her cheeks and knew she had most probably cried herself to sleep.

"Not anymore" Regina mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

Her eyes opened slowly and lazily, the light streaming through the windows temporarily blinding her. She squinted to see Robin standing in the doorway and she instantly felt better. Only a tiny bit, but still, better.

A tiny smile crept its way and tugged on the corners of her plump dark lips as her eyes landed on her true love. She pushed herself up so she was sitting up in bed, her back resting against the plump sea of pillows and the headboard whilst Robin came to sit at her feet.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it lovingly.

"Pretty bad" Regina sighed honestly, casting her eyes down to the bed sheets. "I just... I feel so useless" she added weakly, her gaze still averted.

Robin shifted from the foot of the bed and sat against the headboard, pulling Regina into a loving embrace once more. She snuggled into his side, her arm resting on his chest. The beating of his heart vibrated against her fingertips, soothing her beat by beautiful beat.

"You, my love, are _not_ useless" Robin said, his tone full of love and sincerity, his heart breaking that Regina thought this of herself. She was such a phenomenal woman and she didn't see it. He wished she would be able to see herself through his eyes, because maybe if she did she would believe that she was all those things he always said she was. Stunningly beautiful, strong beyond belief, perfectly imperfect, bold and audacious but not evil. And certainly not useless.

Regina felt the cheeks begin to burn under her blush. How was it that Robin always made her feel like a mushy teenage girl, even after 3 years of being together?

"But I can't even get pregnant!" Regina sighed, her eyes welling up once more. "So what good am I?"

"Regina, honey" Robin chuckled softly, tilting her head to face him. Regina looked up at Robin with a doe eyed expression that made the man fall in love with her all over again. "We've only been trying for a few months. These things take time-"

"-unless you're Emma and Neal, then all you have to do is look at each other and boom! Emma's pregnant" Regina dead panned whilst she rolled her eyes and Robin smirked.

"-look, why don't we go and see a fertility doctor. It will put our minds at ease"

Regina tensed in his arms for a second before he finally felt her nod against his chest.

"Okay" Regina whispered, so quiet it was barely even audible.

Deep down, Regina knew that being pregnant didn't make you a mother. She of all people knew that. She was, after all, Henry and Roland's mother, and she never carried either of them. She just wanted to carry her child. To have one that was her and Robin together.

Maybe she was being stupid and over thinking things.

"Good" Robin grinned before he kissed her temple, revelling in how sweet and delicious her skin tasted. "But first, I'm going to treat you today"

"What?" Regina laughed, looking up at Robin with a confused look on her face.

"Emma and Neal are minding Roland for the day and you, my dear, need cheering up"

"You cheer me up just by being here" Regina admitted. Robin kissed her sweetly and grinned.

"Well, today I'm going to make you feel extra special. Now c'mon," he stood from the bed, holding out his hand for Regina to take. "I don't think your silk jammies –as sexy and incredible as you look in them- are appropriate attire for what I have planned today"

Regina looked at him sceptically. She had no idea what Robin had planned for her, but the cheesy grin on his face made her feel better about the surprise. She gladly accepted his hand and he pulled her out of the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck lightly.

"So what _is_ appropriate attire then?" She asked, grinning as Robin held her tightly and kissed her neck softly as they walked towards her wardrobe.

"All you own are tight dresses, pant suits and heals" Robin scoffed. "It's hardly appropriate for most things"

Regina spun around in Robin's arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did.

"I've never heard you complain about that before" she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Oh I'm not complaining, my love" Robin grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with lust and admiration as images of Regina in her fitted dresses popped into his head. "I'm just saying that nothing in your wardrobe is exactly 'casual'"

"That's because I'm classy, dear. Not casual" Regina shrugged, raising her chin in a mock regal manner. Robin chuckled as he crashed his lips to hers.

God she was adorable!

"Care to tell me where we're going so I can pick the most appropriate outfit then?" Regina asked, pulling away from his lips.

"Nope" Robin grinned, teasingly. "Just something warm, and comfortable"

"My jammies and my bed are warm and comfortable"

"Not working on me, babe" Robin grinned smugly, knowing Regina was just trying to pry the information out of him. "Now, hurry up, beautiful. You're burning up precious daylight" Robin slapped Regina's butt slightly, causing the Queen to widen, then narrow her eyes.

Robin escaped downstairs quickly, before she had the chance to do anything. Regina stood in the middle of her walk in wardrobe, surrounded by a sea of expensive and beautiful materials, settling on a deep purple silk blouse, black dress pants and a pair of warm black boots.

Robin grinned, whistling a jaunty tune to himself in the kitchen as he prepared the picnic. They were both putting too much thought into things lately. Regina just needed to relax, take her mind off things for a couple of hours.

Already she seemed lighter and back to the person she had been before all this baby stuff.

For the rest of the day, Regina would forget about her worries and just be happy. She would be happy and carefree. Then first thing tomorrow they would get back to things, starting with an appointment at 10am with the fertility doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We've seen vulnerable and insecure Regina, so now it's Robin's turn. Next chapter is the doctors. Will there be a problem? If there is who will it be? Thank you for all your reviews, please keep than coming. **_

_**Gina xo **_

Robin rolled over with a sigh, unable to sleep. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, squinting as the neon numbers blinded him.

He groaned internally at the time. 3:47 am. He rolled once again to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Regina's deep, slow breathing from her still form next to him.

He was glad she had taken sleeping pills, because had she not, she too would be lying awake at this insane hour of the day. She had spent too much time worrying so it was comforting to know that she could give her mind a rest. Even if only for a couple of hours.

The prior afternoon had been perfect. The couple had spent the afternoon laughing and enjoying just being with one another.

But now it seemed real, it was starting to sink in that they had the doctor tomorrow. That there might actually be a problem with one of them. With both of them.

If there was a problem, how would he feel? How would Regina feel?

If the problem lay with her, he knew it would kill her. She would blame herself. He personally wouldn't look at her any differently, but he knew that her world would be turned upside down.

But what if it was him? What if he was the problem? Regina wanted a child so badly and he would be standing in her way and preventing her from her from having a baby. How would she react then? Would she blame him? Would she push him away? Would she leave him? Would she pretend its okay and grow to resent him?

He couldn't bare the thought of losing Regina. He had already lost one woman he loved, and he didn't know if he would be able to make it if he lost another. Roland would be heartbroken at losing the one mother he's ever known.

His head pounded, too full of thoughts and insecurities. His eyes stung from being awake for almost 24 hours. He knew deep down that most of his thoughts and insecurities were stupid. That Regina loved him no matter what. But there was still that small, niggling part of him that believed she would leave him.

Especially since they weren't married and she had nothing stopping her. She could just walk away.

No.

He couldn't think like this. He couldn't let himself think of these as actual possibilities.

Regina and him were stronger than that. They had both been through a lot more than that, and had come out all the more stronger for it. Regina loved him and he loved her, and they could take on whatever life threw at them.

He had to stay strong and remain positive. He had to have faith, believe that everything would be okay in the end. Even if they weren't. He had to be the strong and optimistic one, because he knew that Regina wasn't. No matter how hard she tried and battled against it, the darkness of her thoughts was beginning to win.

One of them had to believe, and he hoped he would have enough faith and strength for the both of them.

They just had to get through tomorrow, then they'd know. If there was a problem, then there was a problem. They would figure it out together. And if there wasn't a problem, then they would just keep trying.

He certainly wasn't one to complain about trying.

Tomorrow, or rather later today, could not come quick enough for Robin. Or Regina. They just needed to know. Hell, if there was a problem, at least they'd _know_. They wouldn't feel stuck in this constant state of limbo. At least knowing there was a problem, then you could find the solution.

It was the _not_ knowing that was killing them. Filling their minds with irrational insecurities.

They just needed to remember that they loved one another and that they were both stronger than they gave themselves credit for.

Regina was the strongest person Robin had ever had the privilege of knowing. Modest about it all too.

She just had to believe that she was stronger than this, that she would be okay. He had to believe that too.

He felt Regina roll over, her arm coming to rest on his bare chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep. Her eyes remained closed and she breathed in his scent.

"I'm fine, babe" Robin lied.

"...I can feel you thinking" Regina yawned. "Have you been awake _all_ night?"

Robin toyed with the idea of lying to her, but that wasn't their thing. It never had been. They had always been open and honest with the other and the dynamic worked between them.

"I'm just worried about the appointment" Robin sighed. At this, Regina pushed herself up so she was leaning on her arm, looking down at his face, barely illuminated by the alarm clock and the moonlight streaming through the curtains.

"What did you tell me this morning?" Regina asked, her voice soft and soothing. "You told me not to worry. That everything would be okay, no matter what" she smiled slightly, her fingers ghosting over the contours of his cheeks.

"I know" Robin sighed for what felt like the 500th time that night. "It just-"

"-I know" Regina sighed, lying back down flat, her head resting against Robin's bare chest. "We're going to be okay though, right?" She asked quietly, insecurity lacing her tone.

"Of course we are" Robin said with so much sincerity in his voice that it sent a wave of reassuring goose bumps over Regina. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, placing a loving kiss on her temple as she snuggled into his side.

"Try to get some sleep, dear" Regina said, already falling back into her own slumber.

Robin felt his eyes become heavier and heavier before his eyelids drooped closed and he fell into the much needed dark oblivion of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't really like this chapter but I hope it's okay, please let me know what you think. Thanks xx**_

Robin had never gotten used to the smell of hospitals. It unnerved him. Hospitals in general unnerved him.

Regina knew this and gripped his hand, squeezing it tightly in a reassuring manner as they sat in Dr. Cameron's office.

Dr. Cameron was a nice woman and a damned good doctor. Regina remembered her from the Enchanted Forest as the wife of one of her guards. One of the only people she liked, thus she had made sure the couple had a good life in this world.

The young doctor smiled at the couple on the opposite side of her desk. She had put a rush on their test results. Regina may not be the bitch mayor or Evil Queen anymore, but the majority of the town was still terrified of her and we're more than happy to rush the results. She looked down at the file, keeping her face free of emotion as she did.

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, feeling the nausea start to bubble up in her stomach. Robin was tense and his gaze was fixed on the blonde haired doctor's face, searching for any trace of an answer.

The wait was killing them. The results they so desperately needed were an arms length away, and yet neither of them could move. Even breathing seemed like a challenge right now.

Regina swallowed hard, her breath hitching as Dr. Cameron finally looked up from the manila file. Her facial features were soft and inviting. The corners of her mouth tugged into a small, friendly smile. Her smile, paired with the ocean blue of her eyes always had a calming effect on people. They trusted her and felt safe with her.

The air was thick with tension and Regina's dark eyes bore into the younger womans, begging her to put them out of their misery.  
"Its bad news, isn't it?" Robin asked, the first to break the silence.

"Not necessarily" Dr. Cameron spoke, her tone soft and friendly as well as professional. Regina's scrunched her brows together in confusion. "The results were inconclusive" she elaborated.

All the colour drained from the couple's faces. They had come here for answers, and they hadn't even gotten that.

"As I said, that doesn't mean its a bad thing" Dr. Cameron smiled. "From what we can gather, there isn't anything physically wrong with either of you. If anything, you're in the best of health"

"So why can't we get pregnant?" Regina asked, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"You've only been trying a couple of months, Regina" Dr. Cameron reminded her, seeing a glimmer of hope in Regina's eyes. "Stop worrying so much. Stress is probably a major factor in this. You're putting too much thought into it. You're putting your hopes and dreams, and every time you see the negative result, a part of them dies... That's not healthy"

Both Regina and Robin sighed solemnly, robins thumb rubbing circles on the back of Regina's hand as they listened intensely to Dr. Cameron.

"I'm going to prescribe you some fertility drugs anyhow" Dr. Cameron continued and Regina nodded, feeling both relieved and put off by the idea of needing fertility medicine. "I'm also going to suggest the pair of you stop worrying so much. Relieve the immense amounts of pressure you're putting on yourselves"

"Thank you" Regina smiled sincerely, her face warm and grateful as she addressed the doctor.

"Anytime. If you have any worries or queries, please don't hesitate to contact me. Either of you" she held out her hand for the reformed Evil Queen and the thief to shake. "Also, if you experience any of the side effects from the drugs, you must come off them immediately. Okay?" Her blue eyes bore into Regina sternly, knowing from experience that women who did suffer the side effects, often used to keep taking the drugs because they wanted a baby.

"Don't worry, Dr. Cameron" Robin grinned, wrapping his arm around the curve of Regina's waist. "I'll make sure of it"

"I don't doubt it" the blonde M.D. chuckled, leading the couple out of her office, silently relieved that there's seemed to be a happy and positive outcome.

(-)

"Well that went better than I anticipated" Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the key in the ignition.

It had been three years since they'd first gotten back into Storybrooke and Robin still couldn't drive. Although, not from lack of trying. Henry's lesson from David all those years ago had caused less damage than when Robin first got behind the wheel.

The man may be an expert with a bow and arrow, but he was useless at operating heavy machinery. He was only now getting used to the toaster.

"At least now we know there isn't a problem then hopefully we can both stop getting so stressed out about it" Robin replied as Regina pulled into the road.

"If we have to, we can always turn to tequila. That seemed to work a charm for Emma and Neal" Regina scoffed.

Only Emma Swan would get pregnant after challenging Hook to a drinking contest at Ruby's Birthday party. The blonde of course, drunk the pathetic excuse for a pirate under the table. Surprising everybody, most of all Hook himself. As Hook puked on Granny and Grumpy and passed out in the closet, Emma and Neal went home to celebrate. 9 months latter baby Ella was born.

Robin chuckled, not only at the memory of Emma drinking Hook under the table, but at the idea of Regina drunk off her mind on tequila.

(-)

Once they had gotten Roland from school on their way back from the appointment, the couple headed home.

Roland chatted animatedly about his day from the back seat the whole journey home. He had done a painting in class and was the only kid that needed an extra piece of paper to fit all his family on.

"Nobody else had as many family members as I did!" Roland grinned proudly. "I drawed me and you guys and Henry and baby Ella and Emma and Neal and Snow and Charming and Luke!"

"You did?" Regina asked, feeling proud that Roland thought of them as his family.

She didn't like to openly admit it, but she thought of them as her family too. As dysfunctional as the dynamic was, it seemed to work. Besides, she had come to learn that blood didn't make a family, love did.

"Yup!" Roland's proud grin grew even more. "I left an empty space though"

"You did? Why?" Robin asked, turning and facing his son.

"For the baby" he said with a shrug.

"What baby?"

"Our baby. When it comes, I'm gonna add it to my picture"

Regina bit her lip as Robin swallowed thickly at their sons last statement, but the young boy didn't pick up on the slight tension that seemed to brew in the front of the car.

"Mommy?" Roland asked, continuing to speak.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked as she turned the corner to the Mayoral Mansion.

"Can we get a pet dragon?"

Regina chuckled, relief coursing though hers and Robin's veins that Roland had forgotten about the baby subject quicker than he had brought it up.

"I don't think so, dear" Regina replied.

"Why?"

"Dragons aren't exactly 'pet friendly', buddy" Robin replied, getting out of the car and opening the back door for his son.

Roland jumped from the car and took off in a running sprint up the drive, eager to get inside and have his snacks and play on his xbox.

(-)

"I have to stick this in your arse?" Robin asked, looking at the syringe with a complex look. He didn't like the idea of stabbing his love, even if it was to improve their chances of getting pregnant.

"Yes, dear" Regina nodded as she read the pamphlet that came along with the stuff.

"But, won't it hurt you?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Not really, no" Regina replied, taking her eyes away from the pamphlet. "And besides, I have a very high threshold for pain"

"But I'll have to stab you. Several times a day"

"Babe, if you're not comfortable doing it I'll have to do it myself" Regina replied, looking Robin deep in the eye.

"No, no" Robin sighed, shaking his head. "I'll do it" he said uneasily.

Regina all but read his mind. She could tell that he wasn't comfortable with it at all. He had a perfect aim though, so it's not like he could get it wrong. He just had to pretend the needle was his arrow and her butt, or to him, her arse, was the target.

"Here" Regina said sweetly, flicking her wrist and making an orange appear out of thin air. "Practice" she smiled as she thrust the fruit in Robin's direction, leaning over and kissing his cheek as she did.

As Robin practised stabbing the orange, Regina read silently to herself. Sneaking glances at Robin every few minutes. His face seemed to relax slightly with the practice shots.

After a couple more minutes of reading/stabbing an orange, the pair began to feel tired. Robin especially, and had decided to retire for the night, content in one another's arms as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter is probably T rated because I tried to write smut (its my first time so sorry if its crappy). Just a little warning:)_**

Anybody else completely and utterly heartbroken? After spending so much time with a pirate you'd think Emma would know how to sail ships, not sink them!

Also, I listened to The Scientist by Coldplay after watching the episode and it reminded me of OQ... Anybody got mad editing skills and wanna make me a vid to it? ;)

Hope you like this chapter, please let me know that you think. Thanks (PS please go check out my latest one shot, Home) xxx

Regina moaned as Robin sucked at her bottom lip hungrily. Her arms tightened their grip around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, her thighs wrapping around his waist as she did.

Robin grinned as he trailed hisses down her jawline, nipping and sucking at her pulse points. As he did, he felt Regina's body tense and her chest arch. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist involuntary and her nails began to dig into the skin of his back.

He continued to trail kisses down her neck, her collar bone, the valley between her glorious, heaving breasts.

Regina felt her eyes roll in her head as Robin continued his trail of kisses down her abdomen, his tongue dancing across her milky flesh. His teeth lightly scraping in a teasing way.

He always did this. Teased her. Made her wait, almost beg for it. Even now he liked to take his time exploring the beautiful expanse of her body. Savouring and remembering ever single inch of her skin. From her plump dark lips to the curve of her hips.

"Roooobin" Regina moaned, her breath ragged and hot.

Regina Mills was not a woman that liked to be kept waiting.

Robin looked up at her, his eyes full of lust and mischief, as he continued to kiss her bare flesh.

Regina's hands grabbed him and pulled him back up, crashing her lips into his in a fiery, demanding kiss.

Robin let out a lustful groan as Regina bit his bottom lip slightly, her finger nails once again digging into the naked flesh of his back. She buried her face in the crook of his neck in a feeble attempt to muffle her moans as he finally gave her what she wanted.

Hearts pounded, pupils constricted and beads of sweat rolled down hot sensitive skin as they rocked together in harmony.

His skin ignited even more as he felt Regina's hot breath wash over him as she panted.

He brought his hand up and cupped her breast, grinning as he felt the hardness of her nipple. Once again, Regina let out a muffled moan of pleasure, her nails almost drawing blood from the archers back.

It had come quickly, the feeling of pure ecstasy as they both looked one another in the eye, each hitting their glorious crescendo.

"God, I love you" Robin said inbetween deep, ragged breaths, stealing a kiss off Regina's swollen lips before collapsing on his back.

They lay in bed together, completely naked and covered in a sheen of sweat, their limbs entangled and their chests heaving.

The sunlight was just starting to stream in through the curtains, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. The alarm was due to go off any minute, but neither of them wanted to move.

If they could, they would lay in bed all day.

Regina's arm flew out instinctively, silencing the alarm before it even sounded. She sat up in bed and began to wrap a white silk sheet around her naked form.

As she moved to stand, Robin reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"We have to get up" she said simply, tightening the sheet around her.

Robin pouted, his eyes twinkling cheekily. He knew Regina set her alarm clock exactly 7 minutes fast, so they still had some time.

He pulled her back towards him, her knees buckling against the mattress.

"Robin" Regina giggled as he began to tickle her sides, kissing the exposed flesh on her shoulder. "Robin stop"

His fingers didn't halt their attack on her, nor did his lips. After letting out a few more giggles, the woman finally relented, giving in and kissing him.

Her hands snaked around his neck and sought refuge in his short, spiky hair. She relished in the way his hair always tickled her finger tips.

She moved so that she was straddling him, this time she was on top and in control. They both grinned as they kissed hungrily, their tongues brushing the others, each battling for dominance.

It may have been Robin who insinuated round two, but it was Regina who had the upper hand.

Robin moaned into her mouth and Regina grinned devilishly as she pulled away.

"Roland will be awake any second" she said, her voice dangerously low as she whispered in his ear.

Clearly, Regina was getting her revenge for him teasing her only a couple of minutes earlier.

Robin swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly fat and dry in his mouth as Regina nibbled on his ear lobe.

God this woman would be the death of him.

She kissed him again before she slid off his lap, fixing the sheet around her body as she stood.

She bit her lip seductively as she began to walk towards the bathroom, swaying her hips in a way that she knew would drive Robin crazy.

Mission accomplished.

"Aren't you going to get up?" She asked, dropping the sheet as soon as she got to the en suite doorway, looking over her shoulder and shrugging innocently.

"In-in-ugh" Robin stumbled over his words, clearing his throat and blinking several times. "In a minute" he finally managed to choke out, pulling the bed sheet over his lap to conceal his dignity.

Regina grinned once more, cocking her brow in an appreciative manner before she disappeared into the bathroom completely, the sound of running water from the shower helping Robin to drown out his thoughts.

(-)

Regina held onto her vanity with one hand, the other holding the hem of her pants down and exposing the top of her butt cheek.

Robin eyed the flesh, usually he would let himself get lost in the silky beautifulness of it. But he couldn't let himself get distracted.

Not when he was about to stab the woman he loved.

He took a deep breath, his fingers gently touching the skin.

Regina could feel the nervousness and the uncertainty radiating off him.

"Just do it" Regina said, looking over her shoulder at him. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Regina beat him to it, already knowing what he was going to say. "Look, babe, it'll be over in seconds. It will hurt me more if you over think it and over analyse your every move. I trust you. You're not going to hurt me. Its like ripping off a band aid, remember. The quicker you do it, the quicker its all over and done with"

Robin nodded, Regina's pep talk seeming to have done the trick. He took another deep breath, hoping to hide the grimace that was working its way onto his face.

"One... Two... Go" Regina said, jumping slightly as she felt the needle break her skin. She had to admit that it did hurt, but not too much. "See" she said, sticking a small, circular, flesh coloured plaster over the mark and turning back to face Robin. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

All the colour seemed to drain from Robin's face and he was swaying on his feet. The man looked positively sea sick, and Regina would have found it quite hilarious if she wasn't so worried he was going to pass out and crack his head open on the way down.

"Robin, sit down" she said as she held onto his shoulders to steady him.

Robin said nothing but continued to sway in Regina's grip. She pushed him slightly so that the back of his knees made contact with the bed and he fell back onto it.

"Alright, stick your head between your legs and take a few deep breaths"

Robin did as instructed and immediately started to feel better. He felt the bed dip as Regina sat down next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The situation they were in now was a stark contrast to the one they were in only a few hours previous.

"Better?" Regina asked after a few moments.

Robin nodded and proceeded to sit up straight. Regina was relieved to see he had gotten his colouring back and no longer looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sorry" he sighed. "I don't know what came over me"

"Its perfectly alright, dear" Regina replied, resting her hand atop his on his lap. "You don't need to apologise"

(-)

Neal sat on the opposite side of the booth to Robin, both of them tucking into their lunch.

Regina was on the other side of the diner, chatting to Tink and bouncing baby Ella in her lap. Emma had fallen asleep about five minutes ago, her head resting in her hands and Neal couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked right now.

She'd probably kill him for letting her fall asleep in public, but God knows the woman needed it.

"Ella keeping you up then?" Robin asked as he glanced over at the girls.

"Emma thinks she's teething" Neal groaned. "She's barely five months"

"Stranger things have happened, mate"

Neal mumbled something incoherently before he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"How'd the doctors appointment go anyway?" He asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Better than we both expected" Robin grinned and Neal's face light up, genuinely happy for his best friend. "There isn't a problem. Dr. Cameron just suggested that we relax and she also prescribed some fertility meds, just to help"

Robin's face drained of colour as he thought of the needle and his head started to spin slightly.

"Needle. Big needle" Robin said thickly as Neal gave him an odd look. Neal just nodded. Clearly the archer had a phobia of needles.

"Jeez"

"I know! She started this morning and I almost passed out" Robin groaned, burying his head in his arms on the table.

Neal chuckled as he clapped the man on the back, the image of Robin going all pale and wobbly popping into his head.

~~~~~~~

"You're good with her" Tink smiled, her accent thick as she watched the baby bounce in Regina's lap.

Regina's cheeks burnt in a slight blush as she tried to repress her smile.

"Thanks" she said and Tink beamed brightly at her.

"How are things with you and Robin anyway?" The fairy asked.

Robin and Henry aside, Tinker Bell was probably the closest thing Regina had to a best friend. She was close to Emma and Snow, but Tinker Bell was her closest friend. Besides, she owed Tink a lot. She owed the fairy her happiness, because she probably wouldn't have taken a shot with Robin had it not been for her.

"They're good" Regina grinned, remembering how their morning had started. "We're uh, we're trying for a baby" she said quietly.

It was common knowledge between the family, but nobody else knew about it.

Tink's face lit up in excitement, her eyes widening. She brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her excited squeal, not wanting to wake a snoring (and drooling) Emma up.

"Oh my God, Regina!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet" Regina chuckled. Ella turned and grabbed the necklace around Regina's neck, mesmerised by the glistening diamond. "We've been trying since Ella was born and have had no luck" she said with a sad sigh. "But we had a doctors appointment yesterday and everything is okay, we just need to stop worrying so much"

"I'm glad you took that shot, Regina" Tink said genuinely.

"Me too" Regina smiled.

Granny was carrying a stack of dirty plates to the kitchen when she tripped and dropped them, the china falling to the floor with a thunderous thud.

The noise ripped Emma from her slumber and the blonde shot up, instinctively reaching for the gun in her hip holster.

"Bear Claws" She yelled, still in a sleep induced haze.

Regina and Tink chuckled as Emma slowly started to come to, the sounds of Ella's screaming turning the blonde into Mommy mode.

"Its okay, I've got her" Regina smiled as she rocked Ella soothingly.

Emma mumbled thanks before she fell back asleep on the counter.

Robin watched on in a silent adoration as Regina got Ella to stop crying in a matter of seconds, bouncing and rocking her as she chatted to Tink. She was such a good mother.

"Soon, mate" Neal smiled, clapping Robin on the shoulder. "It'll be your turn soon"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay first things first, Baby Neal is called Luke in this story because 1) I started before the episode and 2) Neal is not dead and therefore does not need a namesake. Also, to whoever asked why I named Ella Ella, I just liked the name and I thought it was really pretty (only after I had put it up did I realise it rings with Emma and that may be confusing. Oh well). _**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me, please let me know what you think of this chapter._**

**_P.S. somebody asked if Tink is going to have a love interest. I'm down for it (although Tink x Neal is kinda my crackship so it won't be them) do you want Tink to get some fairy action? If so, with who? Thanks again. _**

"Ugh" Regina sighed, flopping down next to Robin in the booth. "I got my period!"

"Aaaaand we're done with the tomato soup" Emma pushed the offending bowl away with a grimace, causing Regina to merely shrug at the blonde sat opposite her.

Robin's arm instinctively reached out and wrapped around her shoulders in a loving and comforting embrace.

They had only been on the fertility medication for a month, so Regina was more frustrated than she was sad.

The meds made her hornier than usual (and she had a rather large libido before hand) and she and Robin had more or less been doing it non stop for the past month. It didn't matter where they were, all Regina had to do was give him 'the look', which, he could not resist, and they'd be doing it within minutes.

Belle hadn't looked at them the same way ever since she caught them naked between _Macbeth_ and _Moby Dick. _

"You better stay out of the woods and away from bears then" Emma grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Regina simply shot her a death glare, letting the younger woman know that she was not amused.

"Where are the boys?!" Regina sighed, looking down at her watch as she changed the subject. "Henry was supposed to be back five minutes ago!"

"Relax, sweetie" Robin said softly, kissing her on the cheek.

The moment his rough lips met her silk skinned cheek, the raven haired woman instantly relaxed.

"I'm sure Roland is tired and is probably holding them back"

Regina's face softened slightly as she nodded. She still didn't like the idea of Henry taking Roland, Ella and Luke to the park all by himself, even if he was almost 14.

"Plus Ella isn't walking yet, so he's got the pram too" Emma countered, feeling the same way Regina did about her son taking three young children out by himself. Especially one as demanding and naughty as Ella.

But Henry had insisted and been adamant he was old enough. Both mothers thought they should snap up the chance while they had it, knowing Henry would be in his teenage years soon enough and wouldn't want to spend time with his family.

Plus, Emma hoped this would put Henry off ever having kids and he wouldn't be like her and have them at 18. There was no way in hell she'd be a 36 year old Grandma!

The bell above the diner door jingled, and blonde and black heads snapped towards the noise, relief washing over slightly worried countenances as the sight of their children appeared.

Roland sprinted over to Regina and clambered into her lap, running ahead of Henry and Ella. Ella was fast asleep in her pram, her dark hair covered by a bright pink woollen hat.

Emma's eyes widened as she realised her little brother was not there. God, Snow and Charming would kill her if Luke got lost.

"Relax, Mom!" Henry rolled his eyes as he sat in the empty seat next to Emma. "I dropped Luke off with Gramps on our way back. He's fine"

"Oh thank God!"

"Mama?" Roland asked, looking up at Regina from his spot between her and Robin.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, running her fingers through the young boys thick locks.

"Is Ella my sister too?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it knocked the wind out of everybody else at the table.

How on Earth were they meant to explain this situation to a barely 6 year old child? Let alone have him understand it.

He still didn't understand why Snow and Charming weren't his Grandparents, even if they did let him call them _Gram_ and _Gramps_ like Henry.

"Not exactly, buddy" Robin spoke and Roland looked at his father with utter confusion on his face.

"But she is Henry's sister" he pointed out. "And I am Henry's brother"

"True"

"So is she mine too?"

"No"

"But Henry is my brother and Gina is his Mama and my Mama and Ella is his sister" Roland recited, trying to remember and work out Henry's family tree.

"Yes but Emma is also Henry's Mom" Regina smiled.

"So Emma is my Mom too?"

Oh God, why does Henry have to have the most fucked up family tree?! Regina groaned internally.

"No. See, here's the thing" Regina took a deep breath before she started speaking. "Emma and Neal are Henry's Mommy and Daddy, but they were really young when he was born so they gave him to me to look after for a few years" okay so she was bending the truth a little and making it more kid friendly, but she was hardly going to explain what actually happened to the child. "So I became his Mommy too" Roland looked across the booth to where Emma and Henry nodded along, seemingly playing into the bent truth. "I looked after Henry by myself for a few years before Emma and Neal came back and helped me" Roland continued to nod along, blinking slowly as he absorbed the information and tried to understand it all.

"And that's when we met Regina" Robin grinned brightly. "And we fell in love and she became your Mommy too"

"So Emma and Neal are not my Mommy and Daddy too?" Roland asked.

"No. They're Henry and Ella's, but not yours"

Roland pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not fair!" The young boy exclaimed. "Henry has two Mommies and Daddies!"

"Just because Neal and I aren't your Mommy and Daddy, doesn't mean we don't love you, buddy" Emma chuckled, reaching across the table and ruffling Roland's curls.

"And Ella loves you too" Henry smiled.

They had all become so close in the past few years that Roland may as well be considered Ella's big brother, but Henry kept that thought to himself. Roland would understand it all soon enough, and he'd know that it didn't matter, because everybody loved each other and they were one giant, albeit slightly dysfunctional, family anyway.

"Enough to buy me ice cream?" Roland grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Roland!" Regina exclaimed, trying not to laugh at her son, shooting Emma an apologetic look.

Emma exchanged a quick glance with Robin and Regina, asking permission before she answered.

"More than enough to buy you ice cream" she smiled, chuckling as she spoke.

"Yay!" Roland squealed happily, hopping off Regina's lap as he followed Emma to the bar and hugging her tightly as she ordered.

(-)

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, taking a seat on the edge of the marble tub. "We never really got a chance to talk about it"

"Talk about what?" Regina asked from her bubble bath.

"That you, y'know, got your... Your... Um..."

"My period" Regina rolled her eyes as she finished Robin's sentence for him. He never did do well when it came to her woman problems. All he knew was to have the pantry stocked with goodies and be extra nice and gentle around Regina for a few days. "I'm fine, honest" she smiled up at him sweetly. "Obviously I'm gutted about the fact I got it, but we've only been on the meds a month. This was our first try. I'm not going to beat myself up about it again until I know I have to"

"Good" Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're not too cut up about it" he placed his hand on her bubbly shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "And besides, practice makes perfect" Robin added wryly, his eyes dark with lust.

"Exactly!" Regina grinned, a flash of mischief flickering in her eyes.

She grabbed hold of Robin's belt and pulled him into the bath with her, giggling as he squealed in shock. The water sloshed over the sides of the tub and Robin, who was still fully dressed, was soaked through.

"Oh, it is _so _on!" He chuckled as he began to tickle Regina, causing her to flail beneath him, the bathroom getting soaked even more.

(-)

"Em? You okay in there?" Neal asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

Emma had locked herself in there almost 10 minutes ago and he was starting to worry about her.

Emma opened the door and thrust something into Neal's hand as she walked past him, starting to pace the bedroom floor.

Neal looked down at the item in his hands and his heart stopped as he realised what it was.

He gingerly turned the little White stick around in his fingers, unsure of what it would say on the other side.

Positive.

Well that explained why Emma had been feeling nauseous for the past week...

"Are you... I mean... Are you sure?" Neal asked, swallowing hard.

"I peed on the whole box, Neal! They all say the same thing!" Emma gestured to the sink, where five other tests lay, all with a smiling faces.

"Okay, okay" Neal nodded, licking his lips.

This wasn't a bad thing, was it? He certainly didn't think so. In fact, he was over the moon he and Emma were having another baby. It was kind of soon, he did practically jump on Emma the day Ella turned six weeks, but it didn't really matter.

"Em, this is fantastic!"

"It is?" Emma asked, stopping her pacing and looking at Neal. "But its so soon! I mean, Ella is barely 6 months. You do realise that we're going to have had two babies within a year, right?"

"So?" Neal shrugged. "Emma, it just means that they'll be close when they grow up"

"Oh, as opposed to the 28 year gap between me and Luke" she said sarcastically causing Neal to chuckle. "You're really excited about this?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Neal threw his arms around Emma and pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips to hers. His hands found there way to her still flat stomach and he smiled happily. Emma let out a content sigh as she bowed her head, resting it gently against Neal's chest.

"I hope Regina doesn't try to kill me again or cast another curse" Emma chuckled, only being maybe 30% serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Idk about this chapter, I hope you like it anyway. Once again, thank you for all your reviews. Please let me know what you think. I love you all xxx_**

"Better?" Neal asked lovingly, rubbing Emma's back with one hand soothingly and holding her long, sun kissed locks back with the other.

Emma let out a groan as she sat back, flushing the toilet before she leaned against Neal's chest. Her stomach was churning and even breathing made her nauseous. Damn morning sickness!

"Uh-huuuugh" Emma started to nod in agreement when another wave of nausea washed over her, plaguing her body. Before she could even finish her sentence, she was hunched over the toilet bowl once more, throwing up the remainder of her breakfast.

Within mere seconds, Neal was back to rubbing Emma's back soothingly and holding her hair away from her face, cringing as he heard his wife retch and vomit.

(-)

"Tell me again _why _we're here?" Regina groaned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Because it's our God-son's Birthday?" Robin offered, tightening his grip around her waist as if to hug the tension out of her. Even after three years, these little family get togethers still frustrated Regina to no end. He could tell that she still felt somewhat out of place, no matter how apart of the family the Charming's/Cassidy's made her feel. "Or maybe because you promised Henry you would be here?" He added, smiling slightly as he felt her physically relax at the mention of her son.

"I'm beginning to regret that promise" she huffed once again, jumping and squealing as Robin pinched her side before letting out a giggle as he kissed her neck.

They made their way towards the gift table and set down the immaculately wrapped blue gift, complete with a silver bow, next to a giant, rectangular shaped gift, haphazardly wrapped in _Despicable Me_ wrapping paper.

From the other room, they could hear Charming greeting some more guests and Snow shouting at Luke to leave his Birthday cake alone.

"Mom!" Henry's voice appeared from the doorway. "You made it!" He said, a massive grin spread across his face.

"Of course I made it!" Regina laughed, wrapping her arms around Henry, who would tower over her in a couple of months. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Henry raised a knowing eyebrow at his mother, which caused her to chuckle.

"Aunite Ginaaaaaaa!" Luke's high pitched squeal tore through the room.

Regina smiled as the pint sized, sandy blonde haired Charming ran into her legs.

"It's my Birthday" the now three year old boy exclaimed.

"It is?!" Regina asked matching his enthusiasm as she bent down so she was eye level with the boy.

"Uh huh!" He nodded enthusiastically. "You wanna see what Momma and Pop got me?"

"Do I? You bet I do!" Regina smiled, letting Luke take her hand and pull her out of the room and in the direction of his gifts.

(-)

Neal was currently having fun winding his wife up, shoving a multitude of party foods in her face and enjoying watching her face scrunch up in disgust. He was about to stick a cocktail sausage under her nose, but she shot him a death glare and he noticed the knife in her hand. As fun as it was to watch his pregnant wife's face turn in disgust, he didn't want to lose a finger.

"Neal, can you _please _hurry?" Emma sighed, feeling repulsed by all the food around her. "If I have to stand her any longer I'm going to barf all over the cake!"

"Okay, okay" Neal chuckled, grabbing a couple of sandwiches before walking away from the table.

They hadn't told anybody yet. Not even Henry. It wasn't that they didn't want to, the timing just didn't seem right. First of all, they didn't want to steal Luke's Birthday thunder, and second, they didn't really want to rub the fact that once again they got pregnant without trying in Robin and Regina's faces.

Emma sipped at her orange juice, hoping that nobody payed much attention to her and realised that she wasn't eating anything. Her nausea was at an all-time high and right now, she wanted nothing more than to lie on the sofa in Neal's arms and watch crappy movies. But it was her little brothers Birthday, so she plastered a fake smile on her face and pushed the nausea as far back in her mind as she possibly could.

(-)

Regina clenched and crossed her legs uncomfortably. The fertility meds were starting to take effect on her body and she wanted nothing more than to sweep all of the presents off the table and bang Robin senseless.

She shifted once again, straining to smile and pretending to listen to whatever Snow was droning on about. She had tuned the younger woman out minutes ago and now Snow was nothing more than white noise. She smiled and nodded every so often, hoping Snow thought she was actually listening and not picturing Robin doing unthinkable things to her against the wall.

_Only me,_ Regina groaned internally, tapping her foot subconsciously as to relieve some of the tension building up inside her, _only __**I **__would get ridiculously horny at a three year old's Birthday party!_

"….Regina, are you listening to me?!" Snow huffed, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Huh? What?" Regina asked, snapping out of her thoughts and turning her attention back to Snow. "Sorry, I was miles away. You were saying?"

"It doesn't matter!" Snow pouted, walking off and leaving Regina.

Not that the dark haired woman cared too much though. Her dark eyes scanned the room. Snow was chasing after a ketchup covered Luke, Henry and Roland were thrashing Ruby and Belle on the Xbox, Emma was stood in the corner chatting to Tink and Robin, Neal, David, Gold and Hook we're all chatting to one another in a group.

All it took was Robin tilting his head back in laughter for her to take no more. There was something about his Adam's Apple that she found sexy, and as she watched him from across the room, she felt weak at the knees.

She licked her lips before she took off in his direction.

"Hey, babe" Robin grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek, all the while still laughing. "You okay?" he asked.

Regina simply nodded before her eyes darkened with lust, her perfectly shaped brow quirking slightly. She was giving him _the look_ and he knew it.

"What, _here_?" Robin asked, his hot breath washing over Regina's neck as he whispered, making her want him even more. When her grin only got more devilish, his eyebrows rose and almost disappeared into his hairline. They had done it in some pretty inappropriate places… but never _this _inappropriate! "You're serious right now?"

"Meet me in the master bedroom in two minutes" Regina replied, her voice dangerously low, before she sauntered off, leaving a stunned and speechless Robin behind.

(-)

The second Regina heard the bedroom door click open, she crashed her lips to Robin's, pushing him up against the door.

"Regina" Robin said, slightly breathless. "This is Mary Margaret and David's bedroom"

"So" Regina shrugged, kissing him hungrily once again.

"Half the town is in the other room"

"So" Regina shrugged again, not really caring about either of these things right now.

"But… Roland… And Hen-Henry" Robin tried, already giving into his body's desires and kissing her back with equal hunger.

"Robin" Regina said as she kissed him. "Shut up and screw me"

He lost it the second she bit his bottom lip, flipping her around so he was pinning her against the bedroom door, his arms wrapping around her waist so he could hold her body as close to his as he could, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, letting out a moan of pleasure as she felt him press her against the door harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed them off the door. With his lips still merged with hers, Robin fumbled towards the bed, his hands squeezing at her supple butt. He fell backwards as he felt the mattress at the back of his knees, grinning as Regina straddled him.

He was glad she had worn a dress today so he wouldn't have to fumble over the intricate buttons on her silk blouses. As he worked at removing her dark green dress, she worked at his belt and his zipper. She held her arms up so he could discard her dress before he wriggled as Regina pulled his pants down and flung them across the room.

(-)

Emma clutched her ever so slightly swollen stomach as she felt it churn violently. This morning, or in her case, all day, sickness was going to be the death of her. It truly was horrific this time around, and nothing seemed to help with it. Not even her trusty orange juice.

"Neal" she said, swallowing thickly, swaying as she stood. "Neal" she repeated, this time her tone firmer and more serious.

She held Ella in the hand that she wasn't using to try and quell the nausea in her stomach.

"Yeah babe?" Neal asked.

"Take Ella"

"Wha-"

Before Neal knew what was happening, Emma had thrust their daughter into his arms and took off, leaving Snow and David thoroughly confused as to what was wrong.

"Sorry" Neal apologised, handing Ella to her Grandfather. "She's got a stomach bug, I think" he said as he chased after his wife.

Emma wanted to die when she saw there was a rather large line for the bathroom, before she realised that there was an en suite one in her parents bathroom. As she carried on down the hall, Neal caught up with her, Snow and David not far behind.

With one hand over her mouth, Emma pushed open the door to her parents' bedroom. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the half-naked bodies of Robin and Regina in her Mother and Father's bed.

Neal ran into Emma's back, the blonde has stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes burning and the bile rising in her throat as though it were the pits of hell. Regina screamed and crawled off Robin, pulling the sheets up to cover herself.

"What the-" Snow asked as she came up behind a mortified Neal.

Emma quickly grabbed the closest thing, which just so happened to be Snow's favourite potted plant, and vomited in it.

Regina felt her cheeks burn furiously, sinking down in the bed and hiding under the sheets, unable to look her family in the eye. This was worse than Belle catching them in the library! Much, much worse. She just wanted the bed to swallow her whole.

Neal had turned and was attending to Emma who was still retching, feeling father ill himself… He didn't think he would ever get the image of his best friend's naked butt cheeks out of his mind. Snow seemed to be frozen in shock, her hands covering her eyes.

The awkward tension in the room was so thick that it was almost suffocating.

Nobody had said a word, the only sounds were Emma retching and the muffled sounds of the rest of the party just a couple of feet away.

It was then that Robin burst out in a fit of laughter, ignoring Regina's death glare as his eyes filled with tears.

"Robin, this is no laughing matter!" Regina growled through gritted teeth, pulling the bed sheet around her body even tighter, in a lame attempt to regain at least _some _dignity.

Emma retched again and Regina punched Robin in his toned arm as he continued to laugh. Whilst Snow was momentarily distracted by her daughter, Regina clambered from the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the en suite bathroom, quickly followed by Robin, locking them in.

(-)

The rest of the evening was incredibly awkward and ended shortly after the whole bedroom incident.

Regina had avoided everybody involved like the plague, whilst Robin apologised and promised they would buy them new bed sheets. He quickly grabbed Roland and the three of them headed for the car.

Emma had managed to convince her parents that she was fine and had a stomach bug, and thankfully they were both too scared to think too much into it and they bought her lie. Emma, Neal, Henry and Ella had left a couple of minutes after Regina and Roland leaving the rest of the town to party.

"I cannot believe that happened" Regina groaned after making sure Roland wasn't listening, the young boy too engrossed in his PSP to care.

"I _did _try to warn you" Robin quirked his brow only to receive one of Regina's infamous death glares.

"Don't you dare" Regina scolded, keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

"It could have been worse" Robin shrugged, still finding the whole situation rather funny. Something which Regina did not. She was mortified and probably always would be.

"_How _could it possibly be _any_ worse?!"

"Henry or Roland could have walked in"

"Don't even jinx it, Robin. I'm serious!"

Robin simply chuckled once more. If there was one way to spice up a boring as hell party, it was screwing in your step-daughters bed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God!" Tink laughed heartily as Regina grimaced, her cheeks burning with a fiery passion. "That explains why the party ended so... Abruptly"

"Stop laughing! Its not funny! You're my best friend. You're supposed to support me instead of laughing at me!" Regina groaned, burying her face in her hands as Tink continued to laugh. "I am _mortified_!"

"As your best friend, it is my duty to laugh at you! I cannot believe you didn't learn your lesson after the whole library/Belle incident!" Tink quirked her blonde brow with a chuckle.

"I swear those meds just take over me! Its like I have no control over my body"

"Wait... You're not going to like bang Robin on the table in front of me or something are you? Because I love you but that's just plain nasty" Tink scrunched her face up at the image of her best friend banging Robin on the table.

"No!" Regina exclaimed exasperated. "I'm on an off week for them anyway" she shrugged.

"You're still on them?! Even after they turn you into the 8th dwarf Horny?"

Regina narrowed her chocolate eyes at her best friend, letting her know that she was not amused. Tink, however, was unaffected by Regina's glare and sipped at her coffee.

"Of course I am, Tink" Regina sighed, her voice becoming more serious and tinged with sadness. "I will do _anything_ if it helps me have a baby"

Tink bit her bottom lip and cast her eyes on Regina, reaching across the table and placing her hand over the brunettes. Regina's whole demeanour had changed and the fairy could see the internal battle within the chocolate eyes. That Regina was trying not to let her sadness show.

It broke her heart to see her best friend like this. If she could somehow magic a baby out of thin air, she would. In a heartbeat. But she was even more powerless than the couple themselves. But she was also optimistic and she genuinely believed, with all her soul, that this would all work out for Regina and Robin.

"Well, maybe try not to do it in what is essentially your step-daughters bed" Tink smirked, lightening the heavy atmosphere that had quickly settled between the two of them, causing Regina to groan once again and bury her face in her hands once again.

(-)

"How long do you think we can keep passing this off as a bug?" Emma asked, groaning as the constant wave of nausea continued to plague her body.

"Another week or so maybe?" Neal shrugged, sitting on the bed next to Emma and stroking her golden locks. "You're burning up" he pouted as he placed the back of his hand against Emma's forehead.

"You vomit about six thousand times before 9 in the morning and you'll be burning up too!" Emma sighed, instantly feeling guilty for snapping at Neal. "Sorry. I just feel like death... Which is weird as I'm actually growing a life but ugh-" before Emma could finish her sentence, she had darted from the bed and was retching over the toilet bowl.

Neal followed behind her quickly. Rubbing her back soothingly and holding her long sun kissed locks out of her face was second nature to him by now.

"If you want I can stay?" Neal offered as Emma flushed the toilet and swirled her mouth with the glass of water on the sink. "I can call Robin and cancel-"

"-what? Neal, no. You and Henry have been looking forward to this for weeks. And I'm pretty sure little Roland and Luke have too" Emma shook her head before throwing her hair into a messy bun. "I'm fine, babe. Honestly" she gave a slightly forced, yet honest smile as she leant against the sink, crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll be gone two days, I'm pretty sure I can manage"

If she was completely honest, she was kind of looking forward to having the house to herself. Well, Ella and herself.

"Hmmmm, well, only if you're sure" Neal sighed, not entirely happy to be leaving Emma but excited to go camping with just the boys.

"Positive" Emma smiled again, ignoring the bubbling in her stomach, silently glad she had the sink to lean against and support her as she swayed slightly.

"...Okay. But you phone me if you need anything" Neal sighed again, taking a couple of steps closer to his wife and wrapping his arms around her still tiny frame. "And I mean anything, promise?"

"I promise" Emma grinned, turning as Neal tried to kiss her. "Teeth" she said simply, picking up her bright green toothbrush as she turned in his arms.

(-)

"Regina, love, you do realise that Roland and I are already rather accustomed to sleeping in the forest?" Robin asked, his brow quirked and humour laced in his tone.  
Regina had literally packed the whole of Roland's bedroom. You would think he was moving out and going to college rather than spending the night camping in the forest.

"I know" Regina swallowed thickly. "But it gets cold at night and I don't want you to not have something you need"

"I hardly think a hair dryer is going to be necessary" Robin eyed the item at the top on the massive pile Regina had created by the door.

"You never know" she shrugged, causing Robin to chuckle once more.

"We're going barley 30 minutes away, we'll be fine. _You_, on the other hand" Robin smirked, wrapping his arms around the curve of Regina's waist and pulling her close to his body. He knew Regina wasn't too fond of the idea and he didn't want her to feel lonely, even if it was for 48 hours.

"Me? I'm fine" Regina furrowed her brow. "Like you said, you're barely 30 minutes away. And besides, I've got Tink to keep me company" she grinned, and Tink waved from the kitchen.

Robin nodded in the direction of the blonde fairy before he took Regina's dark, plump lips between his own. The grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her all the more closer.

"Ew! That's gross!" Roland exclaimed from the top of the stairs, causing his parents to giggle and pull apart slightly. "Neal and Henry are here"

A knock at the door followed the young boys words.

Robin moved to open the door as Regina moved to hug Roland goodbye.

As the outlaw opened the door, he had to bit his lip in order to stifle his laughter.

"Don't" Neal dead panned. "You too, huh?" He said, eyeing the ridiculous pile of items by the other man.

"Hey, at least my woman didn't make me war 8 sweaters!" Robin teased and Neal's glare grew murderous.

Henry appeared behind his father, both of them looking double their usual size thanks to Emma and her demanding they wore 'extra layers'.

"Why don't my Moms realise that we're only going camping _over night_ and not the Antarctic for a month?!" Henry groaned, rolling his eye as he watched Regina put a large, thick, bubble coat on his younger brother.

"Nice sweater, Buddy" Robin grinned at the teenager, Henry's glare mirroring his fathers.

"Robin" Regina's voice clipped, grabbing the thief's attention. As he turned to face her, she held out a coat matching Roland's, only several sizes larger.

"Regina... No" he said in a hushed tone.

Regina's outstretched hand did not waver, her brow quirked as she glared at Robin.

"Don't make me use my magic" her tone was dark and serious and everybody knew she was not messing about.

"Fine" Robin sighed, knowing it was futile to put up a fight. Besides, Neal and Henry were in the same boat as him right now.

Like a child, he shrugged the coat on reluctantly and pouted. Regina grinned and kissed him on the lips before he and Neal began hauling all the crap into the back of Neal's car. After saying their goodbyes, Henry and Roland ran off and clambered into the car.

"Wait, you guys too?" David asked as Robin climbed into the car.

Robin nodded childishly again as he took in David's appearance. Apparently the poor guy had it worse than the rest of them. He had a woolly hat, a scarf, several sweaters, a thick coat, mittens, two pairs of pants, three pairs of socks and a pair of boots. He wondered if David could even stand in all those layers, let alone move.

Storybrooke had apparently turned the hard, no nonsense women soft.

"Women!" The three older men groaned under their breaths.

(-)

It had been less than an hour since the boys had left, and already Emma was bored. Her nausea had for now finally quelled and she was finally up for eating something. Although, she did wonder if in an hour she would be throwing it back up again.

She decided that she would shower, drop Ella of with Gold and Belle and then maybe head to Granny's, the craving for a Bear Claw growing by the second that her mouth was watering in anticipation.

The walk and the fresh air would do her good, she supposed. And keeping busy would help distract her from her morning, or in her case, all day, sickness. She just hoped she wouldn't have to take off in the middle of brunch to vomit.

As she undressed for the shower, she couldn't help but notice the slight swell of her stomach. It was barely noticeable to the naked eye, but the subtle changes were blindingly obvious to her and Neal. The bump had grown so much in a matter of days and she guessed that she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. The end of the month maybe. She was almost four months already, which was scary. Ella was only 6 months herself, which meant they probably conceived literally around the time Ella was 6 weeks old.

The fact she was coming to the end of her first trimester seemed surreal to her. She had noticed changes in her body, but put it down to giving birth to Ella. Not the fact she was already pregnant, _again_.

Her fingers ghosted over her milky flesh, down the contours of her swelling stomach. It made her so happy to know that she was growing another thing that was a part of her and a part of Neal.

It was weird, but a part of her was wishing that Regina could experience this too. That she could know what it felt like to make something that was part her, part Robin. She was such a good mother to Henry and to Roland, and she always lit up around Ella and Luke. Regina had changed drastically over the last four years. She had opened up and let go. If anybody deserved a happy ending, it was her.

Her palm was flat against her abdomen, her fingers stroking the soft skin slightly. If her life had flipped around, if she had gone to having not one single person in the world to having this large, somewhat dysfunctional family over night, to be married to the first, and only man she had ever loved, to have her son back, to have Ella and another child on the way... To have dreams come true she didn't even know she had, then she believed it would happen for Regina too.

Hell, the woman already had love again, she and Henry were incredibly close, Snow and her had buried the hatchet and, despite everything (including the incident at Luke's party) loved one another dearly. It seemed that everybody was already starting their happy endings, just Neal and herself were moving at a much faster pace than most.

(-)

"You do realise you don't have to keep all those layers on now?" Neal said as they unloaded the car.

Henry, Roland and Luke had already run off to the camp and were sword fighting with sticks. Well, Henry and Roland were sword fighting, Luke had found a patch of dirt and was contemplating on eating it or rolling in it.

"Have you forgotten my lady's magical qualities?" Robin scoffed, pushing aside the giant woollen blankets Snow had packed for David and Luke.

"Regina won't know"

"Seriously? You're the son of The Dark One! You don't think Regina's put some sort of spell on it so she knows when I've taken it off or watching us this very second through that damned magic mirror!"

Robin had hated that stupid mirror ever since she caught him throwing her lasagne out the bathroom window.

"And anyway, I don't see you taking your 500 jumpers off"

"Emma has magic too!"

(-)

"I'm bored" Tink pouted.

"Only boring people get bored, dear" Regina shrugged as she sipped at her coffee.

"Can't we go out somewhere?" Tink asked. "_Pleaseeeeeee_?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the fairy. Seriously, she was supposed to be having two days child free, and Tink was already acting like a five year old.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Granny's maybe?" The blonde suggested.

"You ate 2 apple turnovers less than an hour ago and are on your fourth cup of coffee this morning" Regina narrowed her eyes.

Tink didn't budge, and instead shot the raven haired woman a pleading look. Which, luckily for Tink, was adorable and Regina relented.

"Fine" she groaned. "But you're paying!"

Emma was gingerly nibbling on her Bear Claw and chatting to Ruby, Hook and Leroy when the door to Granny's tinkled. Tink was happily chatting away, chewing Regina's ear off as they made their way to a booth.

An overwhelming wave of nausea washed over her suddenly, so she politely excused herself from the conversation before making a hasty, yet inconspicuous trip to the toilet.

A flash of blonde whipped past Regina's line of vision which slightly piqued her interest.

"...Regina, are you listening to me?" Tink asked, pulling Regina back to her.

"Yes, of course" Regina lied.

Tink narrowed her eyes, seeing right through the woman's blatant lie.

"Anyway, as I was saying," the fairy rolled her eyes dramatically, "was she always this... _slutty_... back in The Enchanted Forest?"

"Who?" Regina asked, wondering what on Earth her friend was referring to.

"_Her_" Tink said, her tone dangerously low and dripping with venom. Not unlike Regina's back in the day.

Regina's chocolate eyes followed Tinker Bell's line of vision and landed upon Ruby, who was currently leaned over the counter and talking to Hook.

Wait, was that jealousy in Tink's eye? Regina thought.

"I mean _look_ at her!" She gestured with her hand as Ruby shifted her weight, causing her red hotpant clad butt to wiggle. "She works around food for crying out loud, shouldn't she be dressed in clothes?! And the way she's talking to Hook!"

"She's refilling his coffee" Regina replied innocently, feeling Tink's energy from the other side of the booth as she watched Hook smirk as Ruby twiddled a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to bend like that whilst she's doing it!"

"Why do you care?"

"What? I don't care!" Tink said a little too quickly and far too defensively for Regina to believe a word she was saying.

"Oh. My. God" Regina grinned, her face lighting up as she realised what was going on. "You like Hook!"

"Of course I like Hook. I've known him for years!"

"No, you _like_ him like him"

"I do not!"

"Yes. You do!"

"Wha- Regina, I-I do not" Tink swallowed hard as she fumbled on her words, picking up a menu so she could hide her burning cheeks.

"Tink and Killian sitting in a tree" Regina sing songed.

"Shhhhhh!" Tink swatted Regina with the menu, causing the woman to laugh. "I do not like Hook, okay?"

"Your mouth is saying one thing but your eyes and your rosy cheeks say another" she cocked a perfectly curved brow.

It all made sense to Regina why Tink practically dragged her out of the house. How hadn't she seen this sooner? Was she so wrapped up in herself that she couldn't notice something so blindingly obvious going on in her best friends life?

"Shut up, Regina! I don't like Hook, okay? Now can you stop with the teasing please?"

"Aw, but its so much fun!" Regina mock pouted.

"We'll see about that when I tell the whole town your little secret" Tink smirked, watching Regina's face drop instantly.

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me"

"Fine. I'll stop teasing"

"Thank you"

"_If_..." Regina smiled smugly. "...you go and speak to Hook"

"I do-"

"-Yeah, yeah. You don't like him. I know. That's why you're practically thinking of how many ways you can inflict pain on Ruby right now" Regina said knowingly.

Tink sighed and looked at Regina with a serious face.

"Okay, you're right" she groaned. "I _do_ like him" she said again, her voice quiet and her eyes not meeting Regina's. "But clearly he doesn't like me! I mean, why would you when you've got _her_! She's gorgeous and sexy and I'm just... I'm just _me_" Tink shrugged sadly.

Regina's eyes flicked over to where Hook was and a small smile crept onto her face as she saw him staring right at her blonde best friend, a wistful and forlorn look etched on his stubbled face.

"Tink, are you crazy?!" Regina laughed. "You are just as beautiful as Ruby!" Tink looked at Regina with a 'yeah right' look. "I'm serious! And besides, Ruby's been sneaking around with Whale for the past couple of years. She's not interested in Hook, and I'm pretty sure he isn't interested in her either" she grinned again, flicking her eyes back to Hook once more. The pirate's eyes caught Regina's and he blushed instantly, turning his eyes back to the food in front of him.

It was in that moment that Emma returned to her seat, looking both flushed and pale. Regina couldn't help but notice she pushed the barely touched pastry towards Hook and almost gag as she inhaled the scent of coffee.

"How do you know?" Tink asked, feeling like a stupid love sick teenager.

"Because" Regina shrugged simply. "I know everything"

"You do not"

"Look, Tink, just go and talk to him. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know, he can _hear_ me, maybe?!"

Regina rolled her eyes once again.

"If you don't believe me when I say its not Ruby he is interested in, why don't you use that Pixie Dust trick"

Tinks eyes widened at the mentioned dust.

"A wise fairy once told me that it never lies" she smiled warmly and Tink blushed once again.

It felt like a whole other lifetime ago that she had showed Regina that she could love again, that the dust had led them to the tavern. She supposed in some ways it was.

Regina's phone began to ring, causing the two of them to jump.

"Oh its Henry, I better take this" she smiled before excusing herself.

As she walked out of the diner, she caught Hook standing out of the corner of her eye and grinned slightly as she watched the pirate make his way, albeit hesitantly, over to their booth, taking her vacated seat.

She watched through the window as she chatted to Henry and Roland. She had to admit that the Pirate and the Fairy were adorable together.

Maybe soon Tink would be dragging her and Robin on double dates and inviting their kids over for play dates.

_**I can only apologise for the poor quality of this chapter. I know it wasn't very good and a lot happened but I just needed to move it along. Anyway, please let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll get my writing mojo back soon! Thanks again!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Regina couldn't sleep, and not for lack of trying. The bed was cold and empty without Robin and she felt like she was missing a limb without his loving arms wrapped around her waist.

She had been tossing and turning for hours before she began to give into defeat.

The day had been pretty long and boring, especially since Tink ditched her to go for a ride on Hooks boat.

She couldn't help but grin at the thought. She was happy for Tink. For them _both_. Hook had taken Emma choosing Neal pretty hard, he had taken the news of the wedding even harder so it was nice that he had finally found love and happiness in Tink.

She hoped that whatever they had would last and that it could blossom into something truly beautiful.

It seemed like the darkest residents of Storybrooke were finding solace in the most unlikely of people. Rumple and Belle, herself and Robin, and now Hook and Tink.

If somebody had told her she would forgive Snow and she would fall in love again and be happy back when she was The Evil Queen, she would have laughed before shoving her hand in their chest and turning them into dust.

She rolled over to look at the alarm clock, the neon numbers blinding her slightly before letting her know it was just past 3am. 

Regina pushed herself up, shoved her feet in her slippers and made her way downstairs.

Maybe some cocoa or hot milk would help her sleep, although she doubted it. She rarely slept when Robin wasn't beside her.

She heated some milk on the stove, her body on autopilot as she did. She had done this for Henry so many times when he was little, and Roland too, so it seemed second nature to her. So much so that she almost reached for the cinnamon.

That was a weird and gross Charming family trait, she couldn't stand the stuff!

She leant against the marble top kitchen counter and looked out the window as she sipped at the warm milky beverage.

Even in the dark of night she could make out the black rain clouds. It had rained heavily for about forty minutes around 2am, and it looked as though the heavens were about to open once more.

Her mind wandered her family. They had chosen the wrong night to go camping! She hoped that they had sufficient shelter, not only from the rain but from the cold too.

Roland was a strong kid and never got sick, but the one time he did have a cold the poor kid got it bad. He was flat out for a week and was convinced he was dying. It broke her heart the week Roland had the flu. Henry was the same; a part of Regina was slightly glad that he had come from two teenage runaways that lived in their heinous yellow car. No illness seemed to mess with him, or if it did Henry just shrugged it off.

Thinking of Henry brought her thoughts to Emma once again. Her behaviour was slightly _odd_, to say the least. She had picked up on it at Luke's party, but didn't think too much into it. She noticed Emma didn't touch the food and looked physically ill at the mere thought of it, that added with the vomiting in Snow's potted plant and Neal telling everybody she had a bug seemed to add up.

But it was over a week later and she was pretty sure Emma had thrown up in Granny's that afternoon. Plus, the Emma she knew literally inhaled Bear Claws, not nibbled at them gingerly before giving them to a pirate.

Emma's behaviour worried her slightly. She and Emma were close now, but not only that, she worried for Henry. It would break the boys heart if his mother was ill.

She didn't think Emma was ill though. Maybe she just didn't want her to be? Emma had never even so much as sniffled in the whole time she had known her. The only time she had ever seen Emma under the weather was when she was pregnant.

Wait... She couldn't be, could she? No. Ella was like 6 months old... But then again, her and Neal did have a track record for unplanned pregnancies. Pregnancy would account for Emma's odd behaviour. It was certainly the better option over her actually being ill. But why hadn't they hold anybody if she was? Neal practically ran through the streets and screamed it at the top of his lungs when they found out about Ella. Plus she knew Neal wanted a large family, whether Emma herself knew that she wasn't sure.

If Emma _was_ pregnant, shouldn't she be jealous? She was doing everything in her power and everything was failing! Shouldn't at least a part of her want to punch Emma Swan-Cassidy in the face, cast a curse and take a leaf out of her sisters book and steal the baby? She was... happy for the couple. Sure she was a changed woman now, but shouldn't at least a tiny part of her be envious?

Henry would be so proud of her right now if he knew... Did Henry know? If Emma was pregnant, they'd be raising a teenager, a one year old and a new born. It was a good thing Emma didn't take no shit.

Should she dig further? Or wait until Emma and Neal say something?

Regina's milk was now cold and her head was starting to hurt. Thunder rumbled angrily and the sky lit up as lighting struck, causing Regina's thoughts to once again float back to her boys.

Roland, despite spending the first three years of his life living in the forest, was terrified of thunder and lightning. The young boy would scream bloody murder and cling onto either Regina or Robin every time there was a storm.

Usually Regina would put the boy under a sleeping spell until it was over, cradling him close with Robin as they rode it out. But she wasn't there to do that right now. She prayed that he would be okay. He was starting to get better after Henry had gotten Anton to tell him it was just the giants playing bowling and that the lightning was just one of them getting a strike, but Roland was still scared.

Hopefully he would be too deep in sleep to notice.

Regina felt her eyelids become heavy as she watched the raindrops slide down the glass window pane. Chasing one another, as though they were racing toward the finish line. She fell asleep with her head in her arms before the fat rain droplet even finished its journey.

(-)

Regina shot up, startled as she was tore from her slumber. It was still dark outside and the rain was still pouring heavily, hammering against the window pane.

She heard muffled sounds coming from the hallway and the front door clicking shut.

Her body was still full of sleep as she hazily made her way toward the hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she did.

Robin was making his way toward the staircase, soaked through to the skin and a sleeping Roland on his hip.

"Robin?" Regina asked sleepily, wondering why he was home so early.

"Oh hey babe" Robin grinned slightly upon laying eyes on Regina.

"What're you-?"

"-We left camp at first light" Robin said as he made his way up the stairs, Regina hot on his heels. Roland groaned and stirred against his father's shoulder. He lifted his head slightly and his eyes were sunken deeply in his head and his cheeks and nose were rosy. The boy looked like death warmed up. "The rain was so heavy that the kids tent caved in and they got soaked. They got changed and fell asleep in our tent, but that caved soon after too. The kids got soaked again, now all their clothes were either wet or damp. Then it started to thunder and lightning, which of course scared the daylights out of an already grumpy Roland. He screamed bloody murder, which caused Luke to too. We all sat in the car with the heating on, but that packed out around 5am. Roland caught the flu, I think"

They had made it all the way into the bathroom, which was deliciously warm as the central heating had come on half an hour previous.

Roland mumbled something incoherent as Regina turned on the shower.

Robin stripped his son of his cold, sodden clothes. The young boys milky skin was goose pimpled and he was visibly shivering.

Regina swallowed thickly, helping Roland into the shower before turning back to Robin.

"You too" she said, noticing that Robin was shivering too. Although he was doing a better job of hiding it.

Robin didn't argue, he just stripped off his shirt, placed a quick kiss to Regina's lips before following his son into the warm depths of the shower.

Regina got two fresh towels out of the cupboard and placed them on the heated towel rail before gathering her boys' sodden clothes from the floor. She made her way to the bedroom, placing the clothes in the laundry hamper and going to collect some clean, dry pyjamas and laying them out on their bed.

It was barely 6am and after falling asleep on the kitchen counter, Regina had an ache in her lower back and a crick in her neck. Although she worried more about her sons aching joints than her own pain. She stretched before she made her way downstairs once again to make some hot cocoa and a hearty breakfast for the boys, hoping Roland would be feeling a bit better after warming up and would be up to eating something.

She was almost done with the pancakes when Robin and Roland emerged. Roland was once again in his fathers arms, his own tiny arms wrapped around Robin's neck and his eyes droopy once more.

"Look, Bud" Robin grinned over enthusiastically. "Momma made breakfast!"

"Momma?" Roland's words were slurred slightly and it seemed like it took great effort for him to say them.

"I'm here, dear" Regina said soothingly.

Roland perked up slightly at the sound of Regina's voice, reaching out for Regina to take him. She gladly accepted the child and cuddled him tightly to her chest. He was lighter and seemed smaller and fragile in her arms. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Regina's neck, breathing in her scent deeply and twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers, the way he always did whenever he was tired.

Robin gave her a quick peck on the lips before eating his pancakes hungrily.

"You want some pancakes, dear?" Regina asked softly, feeling Roland shake his head. "No? What about some hot cocoa?" Roland shook his head once again before nuzzling it even deeper into Regina's neck.

Regina could feel Roland's already heavy and deep breathing become heavier and deeper by the second.

She got the child flu medicine from the cupboard and managed to get a spoonful of it into Roland's mouth before he swatted her hand away and moaned.

Once Robin was finished, Regina cocked her head in the direction of two pills for him to take. He did so and they all made their way back upstairs, Roland half asleep in her arms.

Robin pulled back their comforter as Regina climbed into bed with Roland still attached to her side. The three of them snuggled closely, Roland between his parents and falling asleep almost as soon as Robin pulled the duvet up around them, wrapping his arm around the two of them.

Regina and Robin's foreheads pressed together as they lay in a comfortable silence, listening to the deep, laboured breathing of their son curled up between them.

"What about Henry and the rest of the guys?" Regina asked, breaking the silence.

"Henry seemed fine, just a little tired and annoyed. Luke just seemed overtired and confused, I think Roland and Henry made sure he was warm and dry before themselves and the other guys are okay, I think. David seemed to have a little sniffle but I think Roland took the worst of it"

"Poor baby" Regina sighed, her fingers ghosting up and down the sleeping boys back. "I'm glad Henry is alright though. I'm sorry the camping trip was suck a dud"

"Me too" Robin replied, his voice thick with sleep. "Wha' did you do while we were 'way?"

"I think I set Tink and Hook up"

"Good!" Robin exclaimed despite the fact that he was half asleep. "The guy has had a thing for her for years!"

It didn't take long for the three of them to fall asleep, warm and content in each other's arms.

(-)

"I don't think Henry's doing too well" Emma sighed as she leant against the kitchen counter top, a mug of green tea in one hand.

"He's getting ill?" Neal asked, groaning internally.

"I think so. He keeps sneezing and he hasn't touched his cocoa. What are we going to do if he's got the flu? Ella hasn't got her flu shot yet and I already feel bad enough without getting the flu too" Emma groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry babe" Neal sighed, his body racked with guilt.

"What? Neal this wasn't your fault. This wasn't anybody's fault. You don't need to apologise... Do you think Regina would look after him whilst he's ill? I mean, you said Roland was already coming down with something"

"When has she ever given up the opportunity to look after Henry?" Neal grinned slightly. "I'm pretty sure if we just explain that Ella doesn't have the flu she'll understand. We'll just conveniently leave out the threat to you and number 3"

"Speaking of" Emma raised her brows, the sudden urge for ice cream taking over her. "Rocky Road is calling my name" 

"Seriously?"

Emma nodded and shrugged innocently, holding back a giggle. Neal grinned as he stood from his spot at the kitchen table and made his way toward the freezer where two empty tubs of ice cream fell out.

"The baby and I missed you and Henry last night, and Ben and Jerry seemed like a plausible substitute?" Emma let out her giggle as Neal shot her a weird look, scooping her more ice cream into a bowl.

The blonde almost jumped Neal as he handed her the bowl. He chuckled and kissed her cheek before he went to check on his son.

Henry was lying on the sofa, half watching some cartoon on the TV and half asleep. He looked awful and very much like Roland did that morning.

The boy who never got sick had apparently gotten the flu, and gotten it bad.

Neal spied his cell phone on the table.

"Henry?" Neal asked, getting his sons attention.

Henry stayed silent but turned to face his father.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel too good" Henry groaned, pulling the blanket around his body tighter.

"I think you're getting the flu, Bud"

Henry nodded slightly, his whole body ached and felt like it weighed a tonne. He hoped that Luke was okay, he didn't want his and Roland's efforts of keeping the toddler warm and dry to have been in vein.

"Is that why Ella's stayed with Mom all day?"

"Uh huh. Would you mind if you stayed with your other Mom and Robin?" Neal asked tentatively. "Only, we don't want Ella to get sick too"

"No, no" Henry brushed his father off. "Its fine. Honest" he grumbled as sleep began to overtake him.

Neal pressed the back of his hand to his sons forehead before Henry rolled over and turned his back to him. He was burning up and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, despite the fact he was shivering.

Before he dialled Regina's number, he pulled Henry's blanket up around him further, making sure he was warm and comfortable.

(-)

When Regina and Robin awoke, it was gone twelve. Roland still slept between them, his breathing shallow and stunted by his snotty nose.

"No" Roland mumbled as Regina began to move, wrapping his arms around her tighter so she couldn't leave his side.

Regina settled back down again and Roland snuggled closer, this time his head rested on her chest. The sound of her heart beating lulling him back into his much needed slumber.

With great difficulty, Robin managed to carefully and gently un-tangle himself from his sons grip. He turned the TV on, threw the remote over to Regina and crept quietly out of the room, with the silent promise of coffee.

Regina ran her fingers through Roland's thick curls as he slept. He was probably due another dose of his medicine and hopefully Robin would realise that once he was down there.

It didn't take long before Robin re-emerged, a cup in each hand and Roland's medicine tucked under his arm. He placed the cups down on the bedside table before pouring the thick pink liquid onto a spoon and giving it to Roland, who was basically still asleep.

He clambered back into the bed and wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulder, smiling as he felt her snuggle into his side. He placed a kiss on her forehead and began to flick through the TV channels. They settled on an old re-run of the _X-Files_, a show Robin had come to enjoy (although he would never tell Regina it was because he had a slight crush on the red head).

They watched a few episodes in a comfortable silence before Regina's cell phone began to ring. Her hand grabbed the device quickly, and answered the second she could, not wanting the shrill ringing to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Hello?" she asked.

Robin watched on as he listened to Regina's side of the conversation. He gathered that Henry had also come down with the flu and suspected that the Cassidy's wanted to see if he could stay there till he was better. He assumed that's what Regina had agreed to, anyway.

"Henry's sick" she said as soon as she hung up. "Emma and Neal wanted to know if he could stay here so Ella wouldn't get ill too. Neal's dropping him off within the next ten minutes" Regina said simply, her fingers still raking through Roland's thick locks.

(-)

Regina had managed to break free from Roland's grip and was now currently in the kitchen making soup. The three boys were curled up on the sofa under the blanket as they watched a movie. Robin had perked up drastically since this morning, but he still felt slightly under the weather.

She carefully placed the four bowls onto a tray and made her way into the living room. It made her cringe that they weren't eating at the table, but her boys were ill so she would let it slide just this once.

Henry and Roland barely touched their dinner, but Regina was satisfied that they at least tried to eat something.

Roland was still clingy and had crawled onto Regina's lap, once again playing with a silky lock of her hair.

They watched some more TV before Regina decided it was time for bed. Both Henry and Roland had their medicine and didn't kick up a fuss at going to bed before the sun had even set.

It was barely 7pm, but she was shattered herself and happily climbed back into her bed and Robin's loving arms.

"Was I dreaming, or did you tell me you set up Hook and Tink?"

"Nope. That was true" Regina said with a grin. "He took her out on his boat and everything!"

"Really? On the first date?" 

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "They just went _sailing_, that's all"

Robin was sure there was a joke in him somewhere about Hook riding the SS Tinker Bell but he decided _not_ to voice it.

"Oh. Well. That's nice. You think it'll last?" He said instead.

"I hope so! I mean, they've both been through so much, and a lot of it together. They've been friends for years and have a history together. I know she likes him, like, _really_ likes him... She's good for him. I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken"

"Neal said he had a thing for her when he was a kid... Then he got side-tracked with the whole Emma thing, but its always been Tink. He would kill me for saying this: but he's smitten. I didn't think he would _actually_ do anything about it though"

"Me either. But I'm glad they did"

"Me too"

The sound of the bedroom door opening caught both Robin and Regina's attention. Roland padded into the room, the stuffed bear Regina made out of a flying monkey being dragged behind him.

"Can I have cuddles 'gain?" He asked, sleepily.

"Of course, Buddy" Robin grinned as Roland made his way over to the bed and took up his former position between his parents.

They settled down again and were just on the verge of sleep themselves, when Henry appeared at the door.

He might be nearing fourteen, but he was ill and he wanted nothing more than his mother's warm and loving embrace. With a silent request from Henry, Regina scooted over and held the duvet up for him. He climbed in and snuggled close to her side before falling back to sleep almost the instant he breathed her in and felt her loving, soothing embrace wrap around him. The kind only mothers knew how to give.

(-)

Emma sat on the floor, playing with Ella on the brightly coloured play mat when Neal came into the living room, baring two plates of spaghetti. Quickly, Emma scooped the baby up and put her in the play pen before plopping down on the sofa next to her husband.

"I hope Henry is okay" she said with a sigh, twirling a string of spaghetti onto her fork.

"Regina text me about half an hour ago. She said he's okay, just spending most of the time snuggled up with her on the sofa"

Emma sighed and started into her plate. It was killing both her and Neal knowing that Henry was sick, and not being able to make him feel better. It was a comfort that he was with Regina though. But still...

Ella let out a high pitch squeal from her play pen and started to cry, demanding attention from one of her parents.

"I got her" Emma said almost too quickly, putting her plate down on the table.

If she couldn't hold Henry then she would cuddle Ella twice as hard. Ella's cries subsided as Emma held her, bouncing her in her arms and cooing the baby.

Emma placed her hand on Ella's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief when Ella's skin was the usual baby warm beneath her fingers. At least she wasn't screaming because she had caught the flu. She was probably just annoyed at being put in her play pen, or 'baby jail' as Henry had so aptly named it.

"You want to sit on the sofa with Mommy and Daddy?" Emma asked, despite the fact Ella couldn't answer her with words. Instead the baby pointed towards Neal and squealed again.

Emma plopped her down between them on the sofa and began eating her dinner once again, both her and Neal handing her the odd string of spaghetti which she devoured in a less than graceful manner. Apparently she had inherited her mother's appetite.

(-)

Robin awoke early the next morning, to find the bed half empty. Henry was still asleep, now star fished in the now vacant space. The kids had been taking it in turns to get up and vomit throughout the night so his sleep had been light and interrupted.

The soft glow of the en suite bathroom light glowed under the door so Robin assumed Roland must be throwing up again. He carefully got out of bed and threw his robe around him as the cold of the morning nipped at his skin. He was shocked when he made his way to the bathroom.

Regina was hunched over the toilet bowel, retching as Roland held her hair back and tapped her back in what Robin could only assume was supposed to be a loving and soothing manner.

"Mama got sick" he said, his tone tinged with fear as he looked at his father.

"I'm okay, dear" Regina groaned unconvincingly before she threw up again.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Robin suggested. "I'll look after Mom, I promise" he added, picking up on his sons hesitancy to leave Regina's side. Roland was clingy to her enough, but now she was apparently ill too, his protective side was starting to creep through. "Henry needs some cuddles too"

"Hmmmm, 'kay" he said before kissing Regina's shoulder and whispering something to her before he slowly made his way back to bed.

As soon as Roland left the bathroom, Robin poured a still puking Regina a glass of water and dampened a wash cloth. He brushed the cool damp cloth across the back of her neck before he gathered her silky, raven locks in his hands and away from her beautiful face.

"The perks of being a mother, huh?" Regina groaned as she sat up straight, swilling her mouth out before flushing the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine, dear" Regina sighed, resting against Robin's chest, drawing her knees tightly to her own chest. "I feel much better now. I'm sorry I woke you"

"You didn't wake me, you don't have anything to be sorry for! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Its the flu... I'll be fine"

"Hmmmmm, okay" Robin said, his facial expression and his words mirroring his sons from a few moments prior. "This just gives me an excuse to pamper you and look after you!" He grinned broadly.

"It does no-" Regina stopped abruptly as she felt Robin's arm snake under her knees, standing up with the aide of the wall. "-put me down!" She demanded.

"Nope" Robin grinned cheekily once again as he walked out of the bathroom.

Regina just sighed, not having the energy to fight him on his. Her head still rested against his chest and the beating of the heart she loved so much was lulling her back to sleep.

She didn't even realise that he had placed her back in the bed and climbed in beside her until she woke up again an hour later to the sounds of Henry's muffled retching coming from the bathroom.

_**Another long chapter with a lot kind of happening, sorry? What can I say, I come back to college after a week off and I get inspired to write! I hope this chapter was okay. I am glad you all liked the previous one, especially the over protective wives bit! (I was actually going to delete that bit, but I'm glad I never now!) Also Tink and Hook, yay or nay? Poor little Roland and Henry**____** Once I'm over this bit, we can get back to business so please bear with me. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! I love you all, Gina xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Is Mama okay?" Roland asked, his voice full of fear.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, turning to face his younger brother as they sat inside the fort they had made in Roland's bedroom out of pillows and bed sheets.

"She was sick a lot the other morning" the curly haired boy sighed, his gaze fixated on his lap. "And then again after dinner yesterday and she was even sick before breakfast the other day too!"

"She was?" Henry asked as Roland nodded his head, his giant chocolate eyes pleading with his own to know that their mother was alright. "Yeah" Henry swallowed hard, trying his best to keep his voice steady and even, comforting and reassuring his younger sibling that their mother was okay. Even if he himself was now worrying about her. "She probably has the flu too. Like us"

"But we're better now. Why isn't Mama?"

"Maybe she is. She was fine this morning when she cooked breakfast, remember?" It suddenly occurred to Henry that Roland had already lost one mother, and had more than enough cause to worry about losing another. Especially the one who raised him and loved him for half of his life. The only mother he ever truly loved and remembered.

"I guess" Roland shrugged, not really believing it but accepting it anyway. "You go home today?"

"After dinner, why?"

"I just miss you, that's all"

"I miss you too" Henry sighed. He did, he _really _did. Despite the fact he saw Roland on an almost daily basis he still missed the kid a lot whenever he wasn't around. Roland was the first sibling he had, and they had a close bond. It was nice that they had got to spend so much time together over the past week, even if they were down with the flu. "Hey, maybe tomorrow you, Ella and me can all go to the park!"

Roland beamed at the prospect, causing Henry to chuckle at the younger boy.

(-)

The rest of the day seemed to pass by agonisingly quickly, and it seemed like Emma and Neal, along with a sleeping Ella, were there to collect Henry within the blink of an eye. Roland clung to Henry as they said their goodbyes and sobbed into Regina's chest as they watched the yellow bug disappear into the dark of the night.

"You will see him tomorrow, silly" Regina chuckled, although she felt just as sad and heartbroken as they young boy she was currently consoling. "Emma said it was okay for him to take you and Ella to the park, remember?"

Henry nodded, although he continued to cry and cling tightly to Regina, for more reasons than he cared to share.

"You come too?" Roland sniffled, momentarily tearing his tear stained face away from the crook of Regina's neck.

"If you want me too, of course I will" Regina smiled lovingly, cupping her son's face and wiping his tears from his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Good" he said before wrapping his arms around Regina's neck and squeezing her tightly once again.

(-)

"I really think we should tell him now" Emma said in a hushed tone as she placed a spoonful of apple sauce into Ella's mouth. "If we're telling everybody else tomorrow, then it's only fair"

Neal nodded in agreement with his wife before he called Henry and motioned for him to come over to the kitchen table. He and Emma had spoken a lot about it over the past week whilst Henry had been at Regina's, and they decided that now was the time to tell people. Emma was starting to show and it would be futile to try and hide it for much longer anyway.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked as he made his way over to the table, pulling out a chair opposite Emma and Neal.

"Everything is fine, Bud. Your Mom and I just want to talk to you about something, that's all" Neal smiled reassuredly.

"You're not divorcing or something are you? Or dragging me back to New York?"

"What? No!" Emma laughed slightly, handing the bright pink plastic spoon to Ella so she could play with it. "Nothing like that. Your Dad and I are still very much in love and are staying married. And whilst New York might be a place we once called home, we're staying put here"

"So… what's up? Oh please don't tell me one of you is ill or dying"

"Not that we know of" Neal smiled and Emma elbowed him in his side, shooting him an annoyed look. "Sorry, nobody is ill or dying. I promise"

"Look, Henry, your Dad and I have something we need to tell you" Emma smiled and Neal laced his fingers with hers. "We're having another baby!"

"I knew it!" Henry exclaimed, grinning brightly. "I knew you would never willingly drink water, eat your veggies or give up your morning coffee and Bear Claw!"

"Hey!" Emma chuckled. "I'm not _that _bad"

"How far along are you?"

"Just gone four months" Neal answered, his free hand resting on the swell of Emma's stomach. "We haven't told anybody else yet though, not even your Grandparents"

"And you want me to keep it quiet for a while?"

"Only until tomorrow afternoon. We're going to announce it at Granny's"

"Nice" Henry smiled, his thought's suddenly going straight to his other mother. He wondered how she and Robin would take the news. "I take it you're not embracing your royal heritage and announcing it formally then?" He asked with a cheeky grin, knowing how much it annoyed his parents that Snow had forced them to do so with Ella.

"No" Both Neal and Emma deadpanned.

(-)

Regina leant against the door frame as she watched Robin put their son to bed. Although, the leaning against the door frame was more for the fact that she felt dizzy and light headed more than anything else. She had been throwing up a lot over the past few days and she had lost her appetite, which of course meant that she hadn't eaten much. And what little she did eat, she just threw it back up again an hour or so later.

She would drink a sugary cup of tea or something once Roland was asleep. That would at least stop the shaking.

Regina was seriously starting to believe that this was _not _the flu like she had originally thought it was. She prayed it wasn't an adverse reaction to the fertility meds, because if it was then she would be taken off them and she and Robin would be stuck at square one once again.

"Are you okay, babe?" Robin whispered as he crept out of a now sleeping Roland's bedroom.

"Fine" Regina smiled weakly. "I just feel a bit light headed, that's all" she admitted, not wanting to lie to the man she loved.

"That's because you've barely eaten for the past few days!" Robin sighed, leading Regina into their bedroom instead of going downstairs. He made sure she was sat down before he fished Roland's half-eaten chocolate bar from his pocket. "Eat this" he instructed, cocking his eyebrow in a Regina-like manner to let her know he was serious. "First thing tomorrow we're going to see Dr. Whale because I'm starting to think this isn't the flu"

(-)

Emma and Neal had requested everybody come to the diner, so Granny's was currently busting at the seams as half of the town's residents had gathered. They had made sure that first and foremost their close friends and family were there, because they were the only ones who really mattered. Snow, Charming, Luke, Henry, Ella, Gold, Belle, Robin, Regina, Roland, Ruby, Hook, Tink, Granny and the rest of the town sat eagerly waiting for the couple, all but Henry wondering what was going on and why they were all here.

Robin however, didn't particularly care as he kept a close eye on Regina. Whale had managed to squeeze them in that morning and he had taken a vial of the woman's blood to run some tests on. If she wasn't exactly steady on her feet before losing some blood, she certainly was now. She had nibbled on a few slices of toast for breakfast, but had thrown them up not five minutes later. She was pale and had dark rings around her eyes, although nobody would dare point it out to her.

He was glad she was sitting down on the bar stool, because he suspected that thanks to the amount of people in the diner, the heat and the decreasing amount of oxygen would have caused her to collapse had she been forced to stand.

Emma and Neal began addressing the crowd, but it seemed like white noise to Robin. Regina was getting paler by the second and she was now gripping the counter with such a force that her knuckles were white with strain. He watched as her face dropped, her eyes starting to sparkle with unshed tears as she swallowed thickly. She stood up uneasily, swaying unsteadily as she did before she regained her composure and made to push through the crowd of townspeople, struggling for breath.

The walls felt like they were closing in on Regina as she fought for breath. She didn't particularly care who she pushed out of her way, she just knew that she needed to get out of the diner and into the fresh air. She could hardly breathe, let alone think straight. All the breath had been knocked from her lungs at hearing Emma and Neal were expecting _again_. She had already figured it out, but hearing them say it out loud was different. It made it _real. _

She felt drunk as she made her way through the crowd. Time seemed to still and all sense of direction was lost to her. She felt faint before this, but now she knew that if she didn't get out of the diner in the next couple of seconds she would pass out and fall into a deep oblivion.

After what felt like a lifetime, she finally reached the door of the diner and escaped, the cool air hitting her like a thousand needles. She hunched over on her knees and began to breathe deeply, but it wasn't working. The last thing she remembered was seeing Robin exit the diner before she passed out, landing on the hold, hard pavement as she did.

_**Eh, I know I said this about the last couple of chapters, but I really don't like this one. Oh well. I am evil, I know. Is Regina okay? Thank you so much for all your kind words, honestly I think you're all angels or something! Please let me know what you think. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Robin rushed to Regina's side as her body collapsed in a heap on the side of the pavement with a horrifying _thud_. Within seconds, he was cradling her in his arms and screaming for help. She wasn't exactly subtle in the way she exited Granny's and everybody had watched her leave so hopefully some nosy busy body would follow him outside. Emma was next out of the door, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Instantly, she reached for her cell phone and dialled for an ambulance, pushing people back into the diner.

Regina didn't need the whole of the town staring at her, and Emma knew that Regina certainly wouldn't want either of her boys to see her like that so she made sure neither of them went outside either. Neal, Snow and Charming quickly helped with what was essentially the same as riot control, keeping as many of the townspeople in the diner as they could.

"Regina, babe, Regina, wake up" a solitary tear escaped from Robin's eye and slid down his cheek as he cradled the love of his life in his arms, willing her with all his might to wake up.

Regina remained limp and lifeless in his arms as he cried. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Whale crouching behind him.

"She just… she just fell" Robin let out a strangled sob as Whale started to check Regina over.

Her passing out, especially after their visit to his office an hour prior, was certainly a cause for concern in Dr. Whale's eyes.

The sound of the siren blared and before Robin knew what was happening, Regina was being carted away on a stretcher and he was clinging onto her hand, crying and praying for dear life as they whizzed through the empty streets of Storybrooke on their way to the hospital.

(-)

The waiting room was full of concerned and terrified people, all on edge and praying that Regina would be okay. All they knew was that she was stable and had a suspected concussion… but the last update they had was nearing two hours ago. Robin hadn't come out of the room once and in fear of what they would find there, nobody had entered.

Although, keeping Henry and Roland out was harder than it seemed to be. Both physically and mentally.

Emma had been pacing for the last half an hour and Neal was sure she was about to burn a hole in the floor. Roland, Luke and Ella had managed to fall asleep, Luke in Snow's arms, Ella in Neal's and Roland leaning against David, whilst Henry had remained in the same position the whole time. Stoic and terrified for his mother's wellbeing. Tink had gone on another coffee run, needing to get away from worrying about her best friend for a few moments. That and the fact that it was near impossible to breathe thanks to the angst and the tension that was building up in that room.

"Emma, sit down" Snow sighed. "You're pregnant"

It still hadn't sunk in that Emma and Neal were pregnant again, for anybody. Regina passing out and being rushed to hospital hadn't really given anybody a chance to process the news. A part of Emma was glad because this had meant everybody was distracted and therefore would not ask questions or God forbid, want to touch her stomach. It was only a _tiny_ part of her though, because that meant she was glad Regina was hurt; which she certainly was _not_. She was sick to the stomach, and not just from all day sickness, from guilt and worry too.

She knew it was stupid and irrational, but she blamed herself for what happened to Regina. She knew the woman was desperately trying to conceive a child of her own. She should have told Regina separately. Approached the subject more carefully and with more care. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Regina, and she had the sinking feeling that Henry wouldn't either, if his burning gaze was anything to go by.

"She will be okay" David spoke and Emma once again stopped dead in her tracks.

"You don't know that!" she said bitterly. "How could you _possibly _know that?"

"I have to _believe_ she will be okay"

"Shut up!" Henry stood, moving for the first time in hours. "Just _shut up_!" he yelled, startling Luke and Roland from their slumber. "It's _my _Mom in there and if you're not going to let me see her, then just shut up. You don't know if she's going to be okay or not. Nobody does until she's awake!"

"Hen-" Snow started, reaching out her hand to squeeze her Grandsons shoulder.

"-No" the teenager swatted her hand away, before moving to the other side of the room, distancing himself from the rest of the people in the room as much as he possibly could whilst remaining as close to Regina as he possibly could.

Roland had been terrified the day before, and had confided his fears in his older brother. He should have done something… Maybe if he did his mother wouldn't be in a hospital bed unconscious right now. He should have spoken to Regina about Roland's fears, or even Robin. Hell, he could have manipulated Regina into doing _something, anything _about her being ill. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened.

Henry's head was starting to ache with a dull throb as more and more thoughts and _what if's_ filled his mind. He needed Regina to be okay. She _had _to be. She was his mother. His best friend… his _everything_.

He didn't know if he would be able to cope if he lost her. Not when he had just gotten her back.

(-)

Regina awoke to a blindingly harsh light and a sharp throbbing pain in the back of her head. Her throat felt dry and something was pinching at her finger. _Where was she? And more importantly, what the hell was going on? _She thought to herself, as she came to. She cracked her eye open, only to be blinded by the harsh lighting.

"Wha-" she croaked, immediately regretting the action as her head began to seriously pound.

"Regina?" she heard the voice of the man she loved speak. "Regina, my love, don't try to talk" it spoke again, soothing her in more ways than she could ever possibly imagine. "You're in the hospital. You passed out a couple of hours ago and you hit your head pretty hard. Whale thinks you have a concussion, your head did bounce a few times when you hit the ground"

_That explained it,_ Regina thought to herself as she tried, and failed to push herself up into a more comfortable seated position. She felt Robin's hands wrap around her arms and pull her up carefully as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room.

Her chocolate eyes scanned the room and round it empty, bar herself and Robin. Something she was glad for. She didn't think she had the strength or the energy to deal with well wishers at the moment. Not when she was still all hazy anyway.

"Ah, Ms. Mills, you're awake" the voice of Whale filtered through the room, causing Regina to wince. "Good" he smiled as he came to a stop at the foot of Regina's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I passed out and hit my head on the hard pavement" Regina snarked, wincing in pain as she spoke. "How do you _think_ I feel?!"

"Looks like there is no lasting damage" Whale muttered under his breath before he turned his attention to your chart. "I put a rush on your blood test results from this morning" he smiled slightly and Robin's hand found Regina's and they both swallowed hard. "As I suspected, you're anaemic, Ms. Mills. Which is a factor in why you've felt so weak and tired lately and why you've been feeling rather light headed and faint"

"Is that serious?" Robin asked, having never heard of the thing before.

"It can be if it goes untreated" Whale answered honestly. "But it is common. It is easily treated with a daily Iron supplement"

"But that doesn't explain why I have been vomiting several times a day" Regina spoke, annoyed with Whale as she noticed that she was _not _on Morphine, despite the amount of pain she was in thanks to her head.

"Ah" Whale smiled nervously, "About that-"

"What?" Regina asked. "What is it?"

"It's incredibly early, Ms. Mills, but you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Regina was sure this was the concussion talking. She was still unconscious and this was all just a dream. _It had to be, right? There was no way it could be true… could there? _

"P-pregnant?" Regina stumbled on her words, her eyes widening with shock.

"Yes" Whale smiled once again. "You're only in the incredibly early stages, though. No more than three weeks"

A devilish grin spread across Robin's face as he put the three week timeline with a certain incident at a three year old's Birthday party.

They were pregnant. It was early and there were still risks that came along with it, much like every pregnancy… but they were _pregnant_. They had done it. He felt a tear drop onto the back of his hand that was clutching at Regina's, and he was unsure who it belonged to, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Regina and their unborn baby. _Their _baby.

Whale began to explain to the couple that there was still a chance they could lose it or that something could go wrong, but neither Regina nor Robin really heard him. Too shell shocked and wrapped up in the news to really care. Whale sensed this and congratulated them once more before he excused himself from the room, giving the couple the privacy that they so desperately craved.

"We're pregnant, Robin. _Pregnant_" Regina laughed disbelievingly as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The pain from her head was long forgotten about and had been replaced with pure happiness and love.

Robin grinned and placed his hand on Regina's still flat and taught abdomen. It was still a bunch of cells, but it was their child none the less. With his free hand, Robin grabbed the back of Regina's neck, careful not to hurt her as he pulled her in for a tear soaked and salty kiss. Exclaiming to her what words simply couldn't.

(-)

Whale made his way into the waiting room and felt like he was a piece of meat that had just been thrown into the Lion cage at the zoo as everybody seemed to jump and lunge towards him, all begging for information on Regina. A part of him was happy that she had so many people that cared for her, when had this happened a few years prior she probably would have had nobody but Henry in the waiting room… and even then Henry would have only been there because he _had_ to be.

"How is she?"

"Is there any change?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's happened?"

The questions were all asked at the same time and everybody spoke over one another.

"Ms. Mills is awake and is stable, and judging by her snarkiness, there is no lasting damage" Whale spoke to nobody and everybody in particular, trying to contain his knowing smirk and remain professional.

Everybody in the room seemed to visibly breathe a sigh of relief and instantly relax as they took in this information. Emma's hand subconsciously rested on her bump as Neal squeezed her other hand, knowing that she was blaming herself and feeling guilty for what had happened.

"Can I see her yet?" Henry asked, his voice pleading with Whale to say yes.

Visiting hours had ended hours ago and it was already nearing the middle of the night, but there was a snowballs chance in hell that he would keep Henry from Regina, or Regina from Henry for that matter. She had asked to see him and Roland herself just moments ago.

"She's been asking to see you" Whale smiled. "I'm going to have to ask _just _Henry and Roland tonight though. She is still weak and I don't want her to become overwhelmed. You're all more than welcome to visit tomorrow, though. You may stay here tonight if you wish and we can provide some cots, however, I do advise that you all go home and get a proper night's sleep as there really is little more any of you can do at this point. I promise I will call you if anything changes"

Whale showed Henry towards Regina's hospital room, whilst Roland stayed behind as he continued to sleep against David's muscular arm, having snored and drooled onto David's leather sleeve throughout the whole of Whale's visit.

"We're going to go home" Snow said as she stood, a sleeping Luke in her arms. "You should too" she said in a motherly tone as she addressed Emma. She wanted to stay, but she knew Regina would rather her go home, not wanting to feel like a burden to anybody.

"No. Somebody needs to stay with Roland, and there's no way Henry will leave Regina's side either" Emma replied, her voice thick with fatigue. The whole day was starting to take its toll on her, but that was the least of her concerns right now.

"I'll stay" Tink's accented voice spoke up. "I'm more than happy to do it. You really should go home and get a proper night's sleep. You've got Ella and the bump to think about too. You will be of more use to Henry if you're fully rested" The fairy quirked her eyebrow knowingly, having clearly picked up on the exhaustion that was plaguing the other blonde woman right now. "Go" she said, her tone firm and commanding but still kind and concerned at the same time.

Emma hated that the fairy was right. She wanted to stay, but she knew that she would be of more use once she was rested. Besides, she didn't fancy the thought of throwing up in the middle of the waiting room with plenty of people oogling her as she did so.

She nodded and smiled at the fairy, a silent thank you as Neal, with a sleeping Ella under one arm, lead Emma out of the hospital with the other placed gingerly on her lower back.

"Congratulations, by the way!" Tink called after the young couple, smiling brightly and honestly as they turned to face her, smiling and nodding in thanks.

(-)

Henry all but flew into his mother's hospital room upon seeing her. Both mother and sons faces lit up as they laid eyes on one another, their eyes filling once again with tears as they became a tangled mess of limbs.

"I was so scared!" Henry spoke into her neck, her silky black hair tickling his nostrils.

"I am _so _sorry, dear" Regina spoke, squeezing her son tighter as she felt his damp tears soak through her hospital gown.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked frantically. Whale had said she was, but he needed to hear it from Regina's lips for him to truly believe it.

"Yes. I hit my head rather hard on the way down and I have a mild concussion but other than that I am fine" she smiled brightly, hoping to convey that she really was okay to the terrified young boy.

_More than okay_, Regina thought, reigning in the quirk of a smile that started to tug at the corners of her lips.

"Everybody was so worried about you! Roland only stopped asking about you once he tired himself out and fell asleep on Gramps"

Henry decided he would conveniently leave out the part where he snapped at his other mother and refused to even look, let alone speak, to anybody else in the room. The last thing he wanted or needed was for Regina to worry about him. Or ground him, for that matter.

Much like Regina decided to conveniently leave out the part where she was pregnant. That would be a secret between her and Robin (and Whale) until she was past 12 weeks and everything was okay with the baby.

As ecstatic and over the moon as she was, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Not after all the continuous crap that life just loved to throw at her.

Regina shifted on the bed and made room for Henry to snuggle in close to her as Robin excused himself, saying he was going on a coffee run but he actually just wanted to give Regina and Henry some time alone.

(-)

Robin made his way into the waiting room to find it empty, bar the fairy and his son. Both were sleeping and Roland was wrapped up safe in Tink's arms. On the empty chair next to them, there were a couple of folded blankets so Robin carefully placed one over the sleeping people before he made his way to the coffee machine down the hall, switching the light off and closing the door behind him as he did.

He couldn't help but worry about Roland as he stared down into the bitter, black substance in the Styrofoam cup. The boy had already lost one mother, and today he could have lost another. He thought the world of Regina and he knew Roland loved her more than he thought possible for a six year old could. He hoped Roland was still too young and too innocent to really grasp what was going on today, but he doubted that was the case. The boy may be young, but he was wise beyond his years. Incredibly so.

But he was sleeping, which Robin could only assume was a good thing. Hopefully he was okay and wasn't worrying about Regina too much. He knew that Roland would be up at the crack of dawn and insisting he saw Regina, but he didn't seem to mind. And he knew Regina wouldn't either. He knew she missed the boy, and she'd only been out for a couple of hours.

He downed the rest of the rapidly cooling, disgusting hospital sludge in his cup before returning to Regina's hospital room. He smiled as he took in the sight before him. Mother and son sleeping soundly in one another's arms. Much like he had done for Tink and Roland in the waiting room, he pulled the blanket up so it was covering the sleeping body's of his family's shoulders before he flicked off the light and made his way to the cot at the side of Regina's bed.

(-)

Much like Robin had predicted, Roland had woken before the sun had even risen and demanded that he saw Regina. Regina was still sleeping, so Tink had managed to talk the boy into getting something to eat first, buying the raven haired woman a couple more minutes of much needed rest.

After about half an hour and several slices of toast (as much as Roland had pleaded and told Tink that he was allowed it, Tink did not allow the boy to have Nutella and Coco Pops. She knew Regina and did not want to bear the wrath of her for feeding her son crappy food) Tink and Roland made their way back to Regina's room, stopping off at the gift shop to purchase a bunch of flowers, a teddy bear and a card for her on their way.

Regina was awake and sitting up in bed, although she was still bleary eyed from sleep, when Roland, flowers in one hand and the huge teddy and card in the other, came bounding into the room. Tink smiled and waved from the doorway before leaving the family in peace.

Roland stopped at the foot of Regina's bed, the look of excitement being replaced with one of confusion and fear. This was his first experience with a hospital and he didn't like it one bit. His giant eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Hey" Regina said, her tone that soft, motherly mix of soothing and comforting. "It's okay. _I'm _okay" she said honestly, looking directly into the terror filled eyes at the foot of the bed. "I could really do with cuddles from my Roland though" she said, coaxing the young boy.

Roland dropped his gifts where he stood and leapt into Regina's arms, wrapping his own tiny ones around her waist and squeezing her with all his might.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice cracking as he looked up into Regina's eyes once more, his own eyes swimming with the tears he was trying so hard not to shed.

"Sorry for what, dear?" Regina asked curiously.

"For making you sick" He said quietly, his gaze dropping to his tiny hands as they played with the monitor attached to Regina's finger. "You kept being sick and I told Henry and he said you just had the flu, like us-"

"-Oh, Roland" Regina sighed, wrapping her arm around the boys tiny shoulders, pulling his in close to her body in a tight and warm embrace. "This had _nothing _to do with either you or Henry, you hear me? _Nothing_!" Regina's dark eyes searched Roland's own, hoping that he was taking in what she was saying and believing it. The curly haired boy nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

"But you were sick lots!" he said, tracing the patterns on the white hospital blanket with his finger.

"I was sick for a different reason, but I'm okay now, Roland. I promise. I am _so _sorry I sacred you and Henry!"

"And Daddy! He cried and cried and Auntie Em wouldn't let me and Henry out of Granny's. Auntie Emma was scared too. And Uncle Neal and Snow and David and Tink too"

"They were?"

"Yeah! Tink said they went home but they will be coming to see you later, if you're up to it!"

"Well, I don't doubt it" Regina said, restraining herself from rolling her eyes, knowing Snow would be here from the second it struck 9am to the very last second of 8pm.

She would have to thank the Charming's and the Cassidy's for keeping an eye on Roland. She would also have to have a word with Emma and tell her to stop blaming herself, because she already knew the woman would be doing so. That and Henry told her as much. She would also have to thank Snow and Charming for the loan of their bed. But that could wait a few months.

Regina couldn't help but grin at the thought. The thought that had haunted her for weeks was now something that she smiled at. Something that she was grateful for. Still mortified, but grateful and happy all the same.

Robin and Henry returned to the room, snacks and tea in hand. Robin placed his and Regina's cup of tea down on the table before he bent down and picked up Roland's discarded _get well soon _gifts from the floor.

"They're for Mama" Roland said, making no effort to move from Regina's side, waving as Henry sat the other side of Regina. "Off me and Tinker Bell! But she said they're off me, but I told her that she loves Mama and Mama loves her too, so they're from her too!" He said with a cheeky grin as he turned to address Regina, who was slightly emotional and overwhelmed at her son's gesture.

"This is for you" Roland whispered to Henry, fishing around in his pocket before he pulled out a crumpled $10 bill. "Tink said you can go get Mama something too, if you like"

Henry accepted the bill with a grin, thanking his younger sibling as he did.

"The lady in the gift shop said you have to put the flowers in some water"

"I'm already on it!" Robin smiled as he arranged the brightly coloured flowers in the vase whilst Regina worked at opening the card.

On the front of the card was a big teddy bear with a bandage across his arm and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth, under the words _Get Well Soon_ in big, bubble letters. The inside was filled with Roland's own personal handwriting, which was messy and adorable, but it was obvious Tinker Bell had helped him with a lot of it. The corners of her mouth twisted into a smile as she read over her sons words.

_To Mama,  
Get better soon!  
I hope you like your teddy and flowers and they don't make you sneeze too much.  
I love you lots and lots and lots.  
Hugs and kisses, Roland and Tinker Bell xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Thank you" Regina smiled, placing a soft and loving kiss upon her sons forehead, squeezing both Roland and Henry tighter, reveling in the way they both squeezed her back too.

Robin, who was stood at the foot of Regina's bed, squeezed her toe with a knowing smirk spread across his face. He had honestly never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life. He certainly was the luckiest son of a gun in the world!

_**Ah, you guys keep me smiling! Always so kind! I hope this chapter makes up for the other ones! Most of you guessed it, but Regina is pregnant, yay? Robin and Neal won't know what's hit them! Um, the medical stuff is off the internet and TV shows so if it's inaccurate, I apologise. I honestly don't think I can ever thank you enough for your support on this story, I hope this chapter showed that I really appreciate you all! Please let me know what you think! Until the next update, Gina xxx**_

_**P.S. to the reviewer who said 'I really need to learn how to tag', care to elaborate? Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Regina sat at her vanity, brushing her long dark hair with very little thought or care. Brushing one's hair held very little interest and seemed like a tedious task when one's mind was elsewhere. She had only been married a few months, and although it was not a marriage Regina was actually emotionally involved in, a part of her still wanted the man; the King; her __**husband**__ to like her. He didn't have to love her but if he maybe liked her, then this thing would be a hell of a lot more bearable._

_But Leopold saw her not as his wife or his Queen, but simply as a replacement mother for Snow. Heck, Regina was still a child herself and she was thrust into motherhood and regality without any thought or concern for her own feelings and wishes on the matter._

_She wasn't Ava. Nor would she ever come close. And Leopold made damn sure Regina knew that. Whether or not he said it directly he still made sure she felt inadequate._

_A part of her wanted to scream at him and ask him what did he expect?! She was barely 18 and she was forced into a marriage she did not want to be in. She was forced into motherhood. Her own mother had forced her into this whole situation and had killed the one and only man she loved before her own very eyes, so how did he expect her to be this amazing and perfect mother?_

_But even so, a part of her wanted to make this work. She had no control over anything in her life anymore, but maybe she could control this tiny part._

_She watched as her husband continually favoured his daughter over her; and rightly so, she thought. Even if Snow was... Well, whatever. But the man could at least make an effort with her._

_He was a good father. There was no denying that. But he was a horribly awful husband. This time around, at least. He clearly did not want a wife, so why did he propose to Regina in the first place?_

_Regina sighed sadly as she placed the hairbrush back on her vanity before she pulled her hair into a long side braid, reaching down half the length of her body._

_Her eyes had darkened a lot in the past couple of months, as had her mood. And she suspected her heart had too._

_She licked her plump bottom lip slightly as she heard Leopold's booming voice and Snow's girlish giggles echoing through the air vent in her bedroom. She listened for a few moments as father read bedtime stories to his beloved daughter._

_If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she could pretend it was her own father reading her bedtime stories until she fell asleep in his lap._

_Oh how she missed that man. The only other man she loved._

_A gentle fluttering in her lower stomach caused Regina's lips to etch into the faintest shadow of a smile._

_Daniel may be gone, but at least he had left a parting gift._

_Regina placed her hand on the flutter, her palm flat to her slightly swollen abdomen. Maybe this was her second chance, she thought._

_Leopold had had his way with her on their wedding night and more or less every single night since. The thought of him sweating over her and grunting caused bile to rise up her throat, but she pushed it back down. He didn't even look her in the eyes as he did it, let alone kiss her or at least try to make it special._

_She supposed that was her duty as his wife: to please his every need. It was bad at first, but she was getting used to it now. She had learnt to detach herself from the situation and think of happier times. Times with Daniel._

_Those were special. He had made her feel like the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world. He made her feel wanted and worthy. He made her feel special._

_Which, she supposed, was made even more special now in comparison to Leopold._

_But at least this way she could make him believe the child she was carrying was his. And maybe, just maybe he would grow to like her. He would love their child as much as he loved Snow. Maybe, if by some miracle, he would love this child more than Snow. That would be one way to get revenge on the little brat. Although, Regina knew that would never be the case._

_Plus, having a baby served as a happy distraction from the life Regina Mills did not want to live._

_Her whole life felt like it was falling apart, but if this was her second chance then maybe the coming years wouldn't be so painful after all._

(-)

"I never got to congratulate you" Regina said, sensing the blonde woman lurking outside her hospital room despite being half asleep herself. Regina was thankful for the distraction though, the reality a far better place to be in than that of her memories of a past life.

Emma froze at Regina's sleep riddled voice. She sounded genuinely happy and warm. There wasn't a hint of jealously or malice or anger in her voice like the blonde had been expecting.

"Either come in or don't" Regina said again as she pushed her self up into a seated position against a plush layer of pillows. Emma could hear the roll of the woman's eye and the drip of sarcasm in her tone. She really was okay. "You're lurking and it is making me nervous"

"Right... Sorry" Emma said, cautiously stepping into Regina's hospital room. Her emerald gaze was fixed firmly on her leather booted foot, unable to meet the gaze belonging to the woman in the bed.

"You can stop beating yourself up, by the way" Regina sighed, watching as Emma once again froze at her words. The blonde remained silent, her gaze never leaving the scuffs of her boots. "What happened yesterday had nothing to do with you. I know you're blaming yourself for me ending up here, but really it's got nothing to do with you. I hadn't eaten in days and it was catching up with me. It was silly really..." Regina trailed off as her thoughts landed on the cluster of cells currently growing and living inside of her.

"But still" Emma swallowed thickly, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. "Hearing about the pregnancy can't have been easy"

"You're right, it wasn't" Regina said honestly, causing Emma to lick her bottom lip in a mixture of guilt and nerves. "But Emma, this is wonderful. You're having another baby: that is cause for _celebration_. I don't want me passing out ruining this time for you. You should be happy, not beating yourself up about things that have nothing to do with you. I'm fine, and in case you were wondering, I'm happy for Neal and yourself" Regina smiled genuinely as Emma's eyes finally met hers. "You're an amazing mother and you shouldn't have to hide this or feel bad about it on my account"

"I-I don't... I" Emma fumbled over her words, opening and closing her mouth in a manner resembling that of a goldfish. "...Thank you" she eventually said with a small, nervous smile. "I'm glad you're okay. You had us all worried for a bit"

It was always a strange and foreign feeling to her: that people would actually _care_ about her. Especially after everything she had done. But for some reason, they did. And Regina didn't think she would ever get used to that feeling.

Not knowing the words to say next, Regina just smiled slightly and nodded. No words were needed, not when it came to Emma Swan. The damned woman always seemed to know Regina, which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Well" Emma spoke after a few moments of silence, clearing her throat as she did. "You should get some rest so I'll leave you to it. I'm glad you're okay, though"

"Thank you" Regina responded before Emma quickly turned on her heal and left the room.

Regina sighed as she was once again left alone in her hospital room. Whale had decided he wanted to keep her in another night just to keep an eye on her and she had sent Robin and the boys home a few hours ago for a proper sleep and a change of clothes. She welcomed the silence though, knowing one day that the quiet would be a luxury for both Robin and herself. She really was quite tired. Apparently growing a life inside of you and being nice to Emma Swan really took a lot out of you. With a yawn and a happy smile on her face, Regina settled back down against the stack of plush pillows and drifted off into a much needed slumber, hoping this time _those_ keep the dreams at bay.

(-)

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

The accented voice of her best friend pulled Regina out of her dreams with the slightest hint of a smile etched on her face.

"I'm waiting for some smart retort about how terrible I look as payback for Neverland" Regina quirked her brow, causing the blonde fairy to chuckle and shake her head as she stepped further into the room.

"I'm too nice for that" Tink shrugged. "And besides, you're bedridden and have a concussion. It would just be mean to kick you when you're already down. I'll just wait until you're better" Tink replied cheekily, placing a carton of bright green grapes down on Regina's bedside table.

"Grapes, seriously?" The brunette asked, her already quirked brow creeping ever higher.

"What? Henry said that's what people of this world do. That or a teddy bear, but I hardly thought you of all people would appreciate a giant teddy bear"

"You assumed correctly" Regina nodded as she popped a grape into her mouth, relishing in the sweet and refreshing taste. Not as delicious as one of her apples, but damn close!

"I heard Whale wanted to keep you in an extra night"

To this, Regina let out a frustrated groan. It had only been one night away from home, but she already missed being able to sleep in her own bed in the arms of the man she loved. At least tonight she would be able to sleep in her own pyjamas, rather than the scratchy and rather drafty hospital gown.

"I think this is Whale's way of getting me back for the past 30 years" Regina rolled her eyes and popped another bright green grape between her lips, Tink doing the same. "Although, _why _he has any thirst for revenge I do not know! I gave him an M.D. for crying out loud!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tink asked, picking up on something… _more _than just the usual sarcasm and snark in her best friend's tone.

"I will be fine once I get out of this God damned hospital room!"

"Wait there" Tink said, narrowing her eyes in thought for a second before leaving the hospital room and returning a few moments later with a wheel chair. "Get in" she chirped overenthusiastically.

"I _can_ walk, y'know?! I am concussed, not an imbecile!"

"Regina, just get in" Tink sighed. "I know you can walk, but this way nobody can say anything. You can walk once we get past the nurses station. Just shut up and let me do something nice for you"

"Fine" Regina gave in with yet another eye roll and shuffled from her bed and into the chair. "Where are we going anyway?"

"For a walk" Tink shrugged before taking off down the corridor, pushing Regina along in the chair and shooting anybody who dared to stare at the dark haired woman a death glare.

(-)

Getting out of the room had done Regina the world of good. She and Tink had circled the small hospital gardens several times, just chatting idly as they did. Regina had almost told Tink she was pregnant. _Almost_. She had also come close to telling her best friend about what was bothering her. But if she told Tink about the dream she would also have to tell the fairy _why_ she had dreamed it.

That was something she was not yet willing to even think about, much less admit out loud. Not to Tinker Bell anyway.

But she pushed _those _thoughts back down as far as they would go. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anybody, especially not herself, ruin that.

Tinker Bell left not long after she and Regina had returned to Regina's room, just in time for dinner. All that was left was to sit and wait for Robin and hope she could keep the memories at bay.

(-)

The boys had reluctantly agreed to spend the night with Emma and Neal, on the grounds that they got to see their mother first thing in the morning when she was discharged. Robin had also agreed to keep them updated, despite the fact that Regina was for all intents and purposes: fine.

But the boys were young and had _every_ right to be worried about their mother.

Robin made his way into the hospital gift shop, hoping to pick up a little something for Regina. Her over stuffed night bag was tucked under one arm and he held onto it for dear life, not wanting to a) drop it or b) loose anything inside it.

He was about to head for the chocolate bar section when something caught his eye. He stepped back and turned toward the object.

His eyes seemed to light up and glisten as he admired the tiny knitted baby booties. They were a light green colour with pale yellow stitching and Robin couldn't help but let his mind wander.

He first thought about Roland. It was so long since the boy had been _that_ small, and yet it still seemed like it was only yesterday that Robin held him for the first time. Roland screaming bloody murder and covered in goo, only stopping crying when he wrapped his whole hand around Robin's finger and looked deep into his father's eyes.

He wished he had known Henry at that age too. He had seen thousands of pictures and home videos of the boy, but a part of him wished he could have raised him from birth too.

And now he couldn't help but imagine his newest child being that age. He hoped it would be a girl. That he could have his own little princess. She would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother and would have a love for the forest and archery. He and Regina would teach her to ride horses whilst Henry and Roland would be the typical overprotective brothers. Any boy that dared show an interest in her would have to be crazy. But then the _right _boy (or girl, Robin didn't particularly care as long as his child was happy) would come along and the three of them wouldn't phase him. Nor would Regina.

His fingers gingerly stroked the soft material of the bootie, and the next thing Robin knew, he was walking out of the store with them. _Honestly_, might I add.

He knew Regina probably wouldn't be happy, that she would tell him he was tempting fate. But he honestly couldn't resist. He would have bought the whole baby section of the store if he could. He wondered if he would be able to keep this quiet from everybody for another nine weeks when all he wanted to do was run through the streets with a megaphone and tell the world the woman he loved was having his baby.

He wondered what Regina would be like pregnant. A part of him hoped she would get gloriously fat but he also knew that this was Regina he was talking about. He only hoped she wouldn't get too crazy when she was pregnant...

He also wondered if she'd team up with Emma and take their weird pregnancy hormones out on Neal and himself. They already made the strongest form of white magic when they teamed up, so the idea of them teaming up when riddled with crazy pregnancy hormones sent a shudder of fear along Robin's spine.

Whatever were to happen though, he knew that at the end of the day it wouldn't matter. There was _nothing _Regina Mills could ever do or say that would make him love her any less.

He soon found himself outside Regina's hospital room. The room was dark and was only dimly illuminated by the lamp on her bedside table. Regina was lay on her side and was staring vacantly into the empty space of the room. She had an odd look on her face, one which Robin could not decipher. This worried him slightly, knowing Regina was concussed.

"Regina?" He asked softly as he entered her room. "Regina, sweetie?" He asked again after Regina didn't seem to acknowledge or even realise his presence in her room.

Setting down her overnight bag, Robin stepped deeper into her room and gently pushed the stray strands of raven hair out of her face.

At this, Regina seemed to snap out of her almost trance like state. Her unusually dull eyes lit up immediately at the sight of Robin and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Sorry" she said as Robin's hand cupped her cheek, stroking her cheek softly.

"It's okay" Robin brushed it off as Regina leaned against the rough skin of his palm. Her silky smooth skin a stark contrast of his own; calloused and burnt slightly from his many years as an archer. "Are you okay though?" He asked, straining to keep the worry from his tone.

"I'm fine" Regina said but Robin could tell the tone was forced and she didn't even believe what she had just said herself.

"Does your head hurt? Or the baby? Is it okay? Do you want me to get Whale? Or-"

"-Robin, calm down" Regina smiled sweetly, taking his hand from her cheek and kissing it lightly before lacing her fingers through his. "It's nothing like that. Honestly"

"Well then what is it?" Robin asked, he wanted to know what was wrong with Regina. What was so obviously troubling her. But he didn't want to push her. He knew that she would eventually tell him in her own time but he just wanted to help her in every way he could.

Regina's mood had changed drastically since he and the boys had left that afternoon. He seriously hoped it was down to tiredness or irritation with being cooped up in this room and confined by these dull walls for days and not something serious.

"It's... It's... Nothing, dear. Don't worry about it"

"Regina" Robin sighed, reading the woman like a book.

"I was just... Thinking"

"About?" Robin prompted and watched Regina visibly tense for a moment. "Regina, my love, you know you can tell me anything" Robin sighed, squeezing Regina's hand in his own as he spoke. "Whatever it is... You can tell me. I love you and there's no reason to be afraid"

"I know" Regina replied, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. "It's just... It's not something I ever thought I would think about again. I didn't want to. Especially not _now_. And anyway" Regina smiled, her cheeks dimpling slightly as she did. "I already feel _much _better now you're here!"

"Good!" Robin smiled as he half sat on the bed next to Regina, wrapping his arm around her gown clad shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I don't want my baby mama to be sad"

"_Baby mama_?" Regina repeated, quirking her perfectly shaped brow as she tilted her head to look at Robin, a hint of amusement dancing in her dark eyes. "Where on Earth did you learn _that_ phrase?"

"I heard Neal call Emma it once or twice whilst she was pregnant with Ella. Why? Is it not cute?"

_No it most certainly was not! _Regina thought. But then again, anything out of Robin's lips was beautiful and adorable… _Okay so maybe it was kind of cute_…

"I suppose" Regina shrugged, trying and failing to stifle a yawn as she did so.

"Are you tired, my love?" Robin asked.

"No. I slept most of the day" She really didn't see why she was so tired if she had slept for most of the day anyway.

"That might be the case, but you are concussed, remember? Not only that but you are growing our little Prince or Princess!"

Regina said nothing and Robin took her silence as her agreeing with him. He placed a quick, sweet kiss to the top of her beautiful head before he gently extricated himself from beneath her and rummaged through her over night bag, whipping out her favourite pair of silver silk pyjamas.

"My hero" Regina grinned as he handed her the garments before turning back and pulling out the comforter from their bed and throwing it over the hospital bed.

He couldn't help but stare as Regina dropped the gown, and not just because she was truly the definition of perfection (and still took his breath away) but because seeing her still flat and incredibly taught stomach made his heart race.

"What?" Regina asked, feeling his gaze bore into her as she stepped into her pyjama bottoms.

"It's just hard to believe that there is actually something growing in there" Robin nodded slightly towards Regina's bare stomach.

"I know" Regina admitted, a slight blush creeping up her neck and burning against her cheeks. She pulled her top over her shoulders and buttoned it up over her breasts before taking a step closer to Robin, taking his hand in her own and placing his hand flat against her stomach.

Regina placed her hand over Robin's and they both stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Regina let out another mighty yawn. They both settled down in the hospital bed again, Regina's head resting against Robin's chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep and his own muscular arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, holding her in a warm and loving embrace. Both of their hands found the other, their fingers intertwining and resting on Regina's stomach once again, both wanting to be as close to their unborn child as physically possible.

_**Okay what a surprise: I don't like this chapter (again). Oh well. I hope you do anyway! Thank you so much for all your kind words and support, please keep them coming!:D **_

_**Any ideas on the OQ baby? Is it too early to ask you guys if you want a girl or a boy, or any name suggestions? The ST baby too? I already have an idea but I'm open to suggestion hehehe. **_

_**ALSO IS EVERYBODY ELSE BOTH EXCITED FOR AND DREADING THIS WEEKEND? Like seriously, fuck Paris! It's my 18**__**th**__** Birthday on the Sunday so I'm just going to spend it in bed and cry over the fact that Lana and Sean and Robbie and Bex and Emilie (and Jared) are both so close and yet so far… COME TO LONDON GUYS OMFG. Okay I'll shut up now. **_

_**I love you all and you're all fab! Gina xxx **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aw, thank you all so much for the lovely Birthday wishes! I went to London like the day after JMo left, just my luck! **_

_**IS ANYBODY STILL ALIVE AFTER THE PARIS CON? Because it's been a week and I'm still not over the slana/seana adorableness. God bless our Captains!**_

_**This chapter was kind of hard for me to write, I know where I want to go but it's difficult to get there? Does that make any sense? Whatever. **_

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Once again, thank you for all your kind words, please keep them coming! Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. for anybody who is wondering, my twitter is gillyandersons (give me a follow if you want!). Enjoy the rest of your weekend. **

**Much love, Gina xoxo**

"Wait! Roland slow down! Roland... Roland no running!" Robin shouted after his son who was currently running down the halls at full speed pushing Regina in the wheelchair. Although his orders fell on deaf ears as Roland squealed and giggled in delight from further down the hall. "Henry, can you go and save your mother please?"

Henry smirked before he took off down the hall, just before Roland got to the top of a slight hill with the clear intentions of letting Regina's chair go down from the top.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Henry wheel Regina back up the corridor at a slow and steady pace. Regina however was currently favouring her sister as she looked green with nausea.

Although whether that was due to the baby or Roland, Robin wasn't particularly sure. Most probably an unpleasant mixture of the two.

The second Regina made it back to the room, she clambered out of the seat looking positively sea sick (despite never actually leaving solid ground).

Before Regina was even stood upright, Roland was in the chair and Henry was spinning him in all directions, causing his younger brother to once again laugh and squeal in delight.

"What the hell did Emma and Neal feed them this morning?" Robin groaned as the chair tipped and Roland fell onto the floor with a dull thud, only to get up moments later and push Henry around in the chair like a mad man.

Regina chuckled as she pulled her coat over her shoulders and placed a chaste kiss to Robin's lips.

"Better get used to it, dear" she said with a wink before sauntering out of the room, her voice echoing through the halls as she shouted at the boys and told them to stop messing about.

Robin collected Regina's belongings and followed her out of the room, smirking as she scolded the boys.

After Regina had signed all the appropriate discharge forms, the family headed back to the car. Henry linking his arm with one of Regina's whilst Roland held her other hand, his grip as tight as a vice. It was going to take a lot for him to finally accept that his mother was okay and for him to let go of his worries. Henry too. Although he was able to hide it better.

(-)

"Ugh!" Emma growled as she threw yet another item of clothing out of the bathroom, the collection now lay in a colourful mess around the bedroom. "Nothing fits me, Neal! Nothing!"

"Calm down, Em" Neal chuckled, dodging out of the way as a bottle of perfume from the bathroom flew towards his head. "What about all the stuff you wore with Ella?"

"I literally wore your button downs for five months or are you forgetting that?!" Emma snapped sarcastically.

Great. Grouchy Emma was rearing its head today, Neal groaned internally.

"Well why don't you throw one of them on and I'll take you shopping for new clothes?" Neal offered, hoping to cheer Emma up.

Wrong answer.

"I hate shopping. Especially when I have to buy fat lady clothes! And we're supposed to be meeting your Father and Belle in 15 minutes-"

"-my Dad and Belle are hardly going to care if you're wearing one of my shirts or not"

Emma narrowed her emerald eyes in such a manner it made Neal swallow thickly. He wouldn't put it past her to punch him in the face or snap his neck or something along those lines right now.

She grabbed one of his checkered shirts before slamming the bathroom door behind her with such a force the photo of Tallahassee hanging on the wall fell down and Ella let out a piercing scream from her play pen in the corner of the room.

Neal took a deep breath before plastering on a goofy face and heading to soothe a still screaming Ella. Today was going to be a long, long day.

"Aw I'm sorry, baby" Neal cooed as he bounced his daughter on his hip. "Mommy didn't mean to scare you. Shhhhh, it's okay"

Emma re-emerged a few moments later, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and his checkered shirt hanging off her still rather thin frame like a dress. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"What?" Emma asked as she took a now soothed Ella in her arms.

"You just look really beautiful today" Neal smiled honestly causing Emma to avert her gaze as a burning blush crept up onto her cheeks. "Kinda reminds me of the good old days. The tartan and the ponytail, I mean"

Emma placed a kiss to Ella's chubby cheek before she spoke.

"I hate how I can never stay mad at you!"

Neal chuckled as he pulled his wife into a loving embrace and kissed her temple lovingly.

(-)

Regina lay on the sofa, listening as her three boys bustled about in the kitchen preparing dinner. Bed rest was not something she was pleased about, but Whale had insisted that she rest for the next couple of days at least. As much as she wanted to protest and rebel, she decided that for once in her life she would listen to the orders given to her. After all, it wasn't just _her _she had to look after now.

It was a miracle she and Robin were finally expecting, and there was _nothing _she would do that could possibly cause harm to their little cluster of cells. So if she had to be on bed rest for the next nine months, she would do it: she would complain _a lot _but she would still do it.

Her hand subconsciously found her taught, flat abdomen and she closed her eyes, as if that simple action could communicate her thoughts to her child. She had heard Emma and Snow talk about it, that instant motherly instinct you feel towards your baby. The instant bond and overwhelming amount of love and protectiveness you felt toward it. Regina hadn't believed in it until now. It was an odd feeling.

She had loved Henry instantly, but it had taken time for them to bond… a lot of time for them to bond properly. But she felt like she had already bonded with the cluster of cells she was currently incubating, after only knowing about them for just over 24 hours.

It surprised her how differently she felt about this child than she did toward Henry and Roland. She in no way loved this child more than she loved them or cared more about it: because she didn't. It was just _different_. If anything, it made her love her boys even more. Something which Regina didn't even know was humanly possible.

Snow had once told her that she loved deeply, and Regina was starting to feel just _how _deeply she had the capacity for love. Of course, the greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel pain. Those two things seemed to come hand in hand, but Regina pushed that niggling thought to the back of her mind.

She wouldn't do that to herself any more. Robin had given her a second chance and she wasn't going to ruin it. Not this time.

The delicious smell of roast chicken wafted from the kitchen and tickled her nostrils. She smiled in delight as her mouth watered in anticipation for Robin's roast chicken. The man could not for the life of him use something as simple as a toaster (seriously, the guys toast was like eating incinerated bricks), but his roast chicken was simply out of this world… not as good as her lasagne or apple turnovers, but pretty damn close!

Almost as if on cue, Roland's little voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Mama, dinner's ready!"

Regina made her way into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks as she laid eyes on the table. A giant bunch of flowers sat in her favourite vase in the middle of the table, and the only light in the room came from what seemed like a thousand tiny little tea light candles. Propped up against the vase of flowers was a handmade card, a crayon drawing of what Regina could only assume was Robin, Roland, Henry and herself at the beach.

Henry's lips spread into a cheeky grin as he lead his mother further into the room, pulling out a chair for her and sitting her down, handing her a napkin as he did.

"What- what's all this for?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling overly emotional.

"We wanted to show you how much we love you, Mama!" Roland smiled as he plopped in the seat opposite Henry, in between his mother and father.

"And how special you are to us" Henry added, and Roland nodded along enthusiastically.

"The boys and I decided that you had been through a lot these past couple of months, especially the past few days…" both Henry and Roland shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the reminder of the past few days, Regina grabbing one of their hands each and squeezing it in a comforting and reassuring manner. "…so we wanted to do something special for you. Something nice"

Regina didn't know what so say. She was honestly speechless. Even if she was just eating a crappy TV dinner on the sofa whilst they all watched some crappy show on the TV, she would be happy. All she needed was her boys, and now their cluster of cells, and she would be happy. She would be home.

A tear escaped from Regina's warm, loving orbs and slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mama!" Roland piped up, squeezing her hand in the same manner she had done to him just a few moments earlier.

"They're happy tears, dear, don't worry!" Regina laughed, as she wiped the tear from her cheek and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Thank you, boys" she smiled brightly. "Right, lets tuck in, before all your hard work goes cold!"

(-)

"He tuckered himself out!" Robin spoke through a yawn as he entered their bedroom after putting Roland to bed. "He insisted that he was not tired at all and wanted to stay up all night with you and I but the second his head hit the pillow, he was gone!"

"I think I'll be following him!" Regina yawned as Robin crawled into the bed next to her.

"Me too! How are you feeling?"

"Good" Regina smiled sleepily. "My head doesn't hurt any more"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Robin grinned as he placed his rough lips to her temple lovingly. "What about the cluster?" Robin asked, placing his hand on Regina's lower abdomen.

_The cluster_ was what Robin had decided to call their future prince or princess, because that's all it was right now. Plus to him, it was kind of a cute nickname and made it easier to talk about in public when needs be.

"We're fine" Regina chuckled. "I've got a few more weeks till I start getting any of the 'symptoms' anyway. Although, my boobs are kind of sore"

"Sore you say!" Robin grinned cheekily, waggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner. "Let me see what I can do about that! Want me to massage them better? Because I can-OW!" Robin pouted as his arm began to throb where Regina punched him. "Right, you asked for it, _your Majesty_"

Robin began an attack of Regina's sides with his fingers, causing the tiny woman to giggle and squirm in protest.

"Robin…. No!" Regina giggled, kicking her legs and trying to squirm out of his reach as he continued to tickle her. "Robin, stop it!"

Regina's squeals of protest only seemed to spur Robin on as he continued to tickle her (although he was extra careful not to hurt her because 1) the cluster and 2) concussion). He reveled in how he seemed to have the upper hand until he felt Regina's hand cup a rather… sensitive… part of his body. He tensed momentarily, stunned as he was certainly _not _expecting _that_.

As Robin was frozen, Regina took these few seconds to regain control and flipped them so he was beneath her and she was straddling him, pinning him down on the bed, grinning evily as she looked down upon him.

"Hey! No fair!" Robin pouted. "You play dirty!"

"Well, I am the former _Evil Queen_" Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "What did you expect?"

"You're lucky you are concussed!"

"_I'm _lucky?" Regina quirked a brow and chuckled.

"Yes" Robin grinned once again as he watched his loves eyes sparkle with the childish cheekiness she only showed in front of him. "Otherwise I'd have my way with you, you devil woman!"

"Just you wait until Whale gives me the all clear!" Regina narrowed her eyes as Robin chuckled at his little jab, the both of them knowing full well that there was no punch in either of their words.

"God, I love you!" Robin suddenly said, a whole new wave of seriousness washing over him as his hands came up to cup Regina's cheeks, his thumbs ghosting over her beautiful cheekbones.

Regina smiled as she lowered herself and placed her lips to Robin's, enveloping his in a passionate kiss. Robin smirked into the kiss as he felt Regina loosen her guard and once again flipped them over.

"I win!" he announced before once again, attacking her sides with his tickles causing Regina's sweet giggles to echo into the late of the night.


End file.
